I'am a Robot, Aren't i?
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Complete! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan. Tidak mempunyai perasaan? Tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Sudah aku tegaskan, bukan. Setiap orang pasti memiliki perasaan. Aku mimiliki perasaan hanya saja, aku tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan perasaanku. Tidak diizinkan. Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

Perasaan. Ugh. Satu kata itu sukses membuatku bimbang. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki perasaan, bukan? Tapi sepertinya hal itu berbeda denganku. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan. Tidak mempunyai perasaan? Tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Sudah aku tegaskan, bukan. Setiap orang pasti memiliki perasaan. Aku mimiliki perasaan hanya saja, aku tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan perasaanku. Tidak diizinkan.

~**oOo**~

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC; Don't Like Don't Read.**

**I'am a Robot, Aren't i? © Ru Unni Nisa**

**~oOo~**

Pagi hari di hari Senin adalah monster bagi sebagian orang. Termasuk remaja laki – laki tanggung ini. Remaja ini mengenakan seragam gakuran SMA KONOHAGAKURE. Ia tengah berjalan dengan tenang menuju sekolahnya yang cukup dekat dengan rumahnya.

Rambut pirang acak – acakan itu bergoyang pelan karena tiupan lembut angin yang membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan. Ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Poni pirangnya yang lumayan panjang menutupi matanya sehingga tidak akan terlihat ekspresinya. Kulit tan remaja itu terlihat sangat pucat dan memerah. Namun tertutup karena ia mengenakan gakuran-nya.

Kaki jenjangnya ia gerakkan dengan pelan. Seolah takut setiap bunyi yang ia keluarkan akan mengganggu setiap orang. Dan orang lain akan menyalahkan dirinya. Ya, menyalahkan dirinya.

Mengingat hal tersebut, mau tak mau remaja itu harus teringat dengan kejadian kemarin sore. Hal itu membuat dadanya sesak kembali. Tangannya bergetar. Sesuatu bergejolak di nadinya dan siap untuk meledak. Ia lelah, namun ia berusaha untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'meledak'.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Sore ini, Naruto diperintah ibunya untuk membelikan obat di Apotek yang ditunjuk oleh ibunya. Obat ini sebenarnya untuk saudari kembarnya – Naruko Namikaze – yang saat ini tengah demam tinggi. Naruto tahu, saudari kembarnya itu tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Sehingga mau tak mau, dokterlah yang harus ke rumahnya untuk memeriksa Naruko dan orang tuanya akan menrawatnya dengan senang hati.

Dapat Naruto rasakan, ia tidak mendapat kasih sayang yang sepadan dengan Naruko. Namun, ia sadar. Naruko mempunyai jantung yang lemah dan sering kali kambuh. Untuk itulah, Naruto memakluminya dan tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

Dan saat ini, Naruto tengah berjalan menuju apotek langganan ibunya. Sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa apotek yang Naruto lewati. Namun Naruto lebih memilih menuruti perintah ibunya untuk membeli obat di apotek yang diinginkan ibunya. Perjalanan dari rumah menuju apotek itu memerlukan waktu 30 menit dengan menggunakan kendaraan. Sedangkan ia berjalan kaki, membutuhkan waktu 2 jam.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Naruto pergi tidak menggunakan kendaraan yang lebih praktis. Hanya saja, jika ibunya memberikan uang lebih. Ia dengan senang hati akan naik kendaraan. Dompetnya tertinggal di kamar, sedangkan ia tak sempat untuk mengambilnya. Karena ibunya mencegahnya untuk segera membelikan obat tersebut setelah dirinya baru saja membersihkan gudang. Seperti perintah ibunya.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju apotek. Naruto melihat dua orang yang memiliki rambut yang ia kenal betul. Hitam dan merah muda. Dari belakang, Naruto melihat, gadis pemilik rambut merah muda itu tengah memeluk mesra lengan berambut hitam.

Naruto berdesis pelan. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih. Rahangnya mengeras. Menahan diri agar ia tidak menerjang kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kekasih dan sahabat. Salah, mantan.

Dengan langkah pelan, namun mengeluarkan aura hitam yang begitu pekat. Naruto menghampiri pasangan penghianat tersebut.

"Sakura." Desis Naruto pelan dan tajam ketika ia sudah berada di belakang pasangan itu. Bahkan saking mesranya, mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Setelah menoleh kebelakang. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu melebarkan kedua matanya. Terkejut, melihat kekasihnya tepat berada di belakangnya. Tak percaya dapat menemukan kekasihnya di daerah tempat tinggal Sasuke.

Sementara itu remaja yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam itu sama terkejutnya, namun ia dapat menutupi keterkejutannya dengan memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Na...Naruto." Gumam lirih Sakura. Ia merasa bersalah telah menyakiti hati kekasihnya yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya dan menghiburnya. Dan sekarang Sakura membalasnya dengan menghianati perasaannya dan berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Dan yang lebih parah, ia berselingkuh dengan sahabat Naruto sendiri, ironis. Benar – benar roman picisan.

Naruto menunduk. Masih berusaha agar dirinya tidak menghajar kedua orang ini. Mantan kekasih dan sahabatnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Maaf, telah mengganggu waktu mesra kalian. Silahkan lanjutkan kencan kalian." Dengan itu, Naruto segera menyingkirkan diri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

"Naruto." Sakura kembali bergumam. Gumaman itu sarat dengan perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan. Ingin sekali Sakura menyusul kekasihnya yang telah ia sakiti. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke menahannya.

"Naruto...Naruto! Naruto!" Teriak Sakura memanggil Naruto, agar kekasihnya mau mendengar perasaan bersalahnya.

"Cih." Dengan lirikan, Naruto tahu Sasuke tengah mencegah Sakura untuk mengejarnya. Ia memang sempat mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dan sekilas Sakura berteriak marah pada Sasuke yang telah menahannya. Namun Naruto, tidak peduli. Ia seakan tidak bisa mendengar lagi apa yang ada disekitarnya.

"Ugh" Naruto meringis. Dadanya terasa sesak. Badannya yang semula sudah lemas, semakin lemas melihat drama yang ia tonton baru saja secara Live. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. Awan hitam mulai terlihat. Naruto sudah mempunyai firasat kalau hujan akan segera turun.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Kakinya melangkah cepat, berlari menuju apoteknya. Berharap dengan itu ia bisa segera sampai di rumah dan melupakan drama menyedihkan itu.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

SREEK...

Suara pintu kelas yang didorong dengan pelan. Menampilkan Naruto yang tengah menunduk sambil memegang pintu tersebut .Dengan satu langkah masuk, Naruto kembali menutup pintu dengan pelan seolah takut orang lain dapat mendengar.

Dengan pelan pula ia melangkah menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok depan dekat jendela.

Bugh...

Suara itu beriringan dengan tubuh Naruto yang seolah terdorong. Naruto berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh terduduk dilantai.

Dan dapat Naruto rasakan. Suasana satu kelas itu langsung horror melihat hal tersebut. Iapun dapat mendengar beberapa anak perempuan yang menjerit histeris atas apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Namun, Naruto juga merasakan perih di sekitar rahang kirinya yang sepertinya dipukul oleh seseorang.

Naruto tetap menunduk. Tanpa melihat ia sudah tahu siapa yang memukulnya dipagi hari seperti itu.

"Naruto!" Suara bariton dengan nada kemarahan terdengar ditelinga Naruto. "Kenapa kemarin kau tidak menoleh pada Sakura, hah! Kau bahkan tidak mau berhenti ketika Sakura memanggilmu."

"Apa kau tahu, gara – gara kau. Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit karena mengejarmu. Ia mengalami kecelakaan karena mengejarmu. Dan kau sama sekali tidak mau berhenti. Ini semua salahmu, Naruto." Baru kali ini Naruto mendengar pemilik suara yang ia kenal ini mengerang frustasi.

Salahmu. Ini semua salah Naruto. Ya, Naruto adalah penyebab semua kesalahan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto!" Pemilik Suara itu mengerang frsustasi.

Dengan sedikit mendongak. Memperlihatkan wajah pucat kemerahan Naruto yang datar dan terdapat luka lebam karena pukulan sang pelaku.

Pelaku yang melihat wajah Naruto tertegun. Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya, bahkan ketika Naruto marah. Terbesit perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya karena seenaknya menyalahkan orang lain.

Pelaku yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu kembali teringat dengan masalah kemarin. Seandainya ia tidak menghianati sahabatnya. Mungkin, Sakura tidak akan masuk rumah sakit dan Naruto tidak akan mengenakan wajah datar sepertinya. Ini adalah kesalahannya, bukan kesalahan sahabatnya, Naruto.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, bersiap seandainya Naruto akan membalas pukulannya. Sasuke dapat membayangkan, Naruto akan menghina dengan ekspresi tersinis yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Namun, tiba – tiba Naruto membungkuk. Dan kata – kata yang keluar dari Naruto membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Maaf, Uchiha_-san_. Anda benar, sayalah penyebab Haruno_-san_ masuk rumah sakit. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, Uchiha_-san_."

Dan satu kelas kembali memasang wajah horror mereka. Tidak pernah mereka duga. Seorang Naruto Namikaze akan menjadi sosok asing bagi mereka. Naruto yang dikenal ramah dan murah senyum itu memasang wajah datarnya.

SREKG...

Sekarang pintu kelas kembali terbuka namun kini dengan gaya yang sangat kasar.

"NARUTO!"

Bugh...

Lagi, Naruto harus menerima pukulan di pagi hari ini. Dan sekarang Naruto tidak menahan dirinya, ia jatuh terduduk, merasakan rahang kirinya kembali sakit.

Dan satu kelas kembali memasang wajah horror, sangat horror. Menjerit histeris dan beberapa memaki sang pelaku.

"Kiba!"

"Naruto_-kun_"

"Kiba-baka. Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto!"

Makian dari Ino sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada emosi Kiba. Dan teriakan makian terhadap Kiba mulai terdengar. Namun berbeda dengan Kiba yang sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan itu. Ia hanya menatap tajam Naruto yang masih terduduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kau bodoh, Naruto! Kemana kau kemarin, hah? Aku menunggumu di sekolah dan kau sama sekali tidak datang. Lihat, proyek tugas kelompok kita belum rampung. Dan kau dengan santainya di kelas sementara aku harus menahan telingaku mendengar ceramah Orochimaru-_sensei_ itu." Kiba mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Maaf."

Satu kata itu terdengar di telinga Kiba seperti sebuah letusan yang membuatnya semakin geram. "Maaf, katamu? Ini semua salahmu Naruto, kenapa aku harus satu kelompok denganmu, hah? Dasar tidak berguna!" Kiba berteriak seolah otaknya termasuki oleh setan.

Dan suara jeritan dari Ino akan kembali terdengar jika saja Shikamaru tidak segera menahan Kiba yang sudah bersiap untuk menghajar Naruto.

"Hentikan Kiba!" Shikamaru berteriak penuh amarah. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kiba yang merupakan teman dekat Naruto, tega memukul temannya sendiri hanya karena mendapat nasehat aneh dari Orochimaru-_sensei_.

PLAK...

Suara tampar keras terdengar didalam kelas itu. Kiba tertegun mendapat tamparan mulus itu. Ia dapat melihat Hinata – yang menamparnya – kini tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Ka-kau kejam, Kiba_-kun_. Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu? Na-Naruto_-kun_ pasti merasa sakit mendengar ucapan kasarmu. Kau bahkan belum mengetahui alasan Naruto tidak datang kemarin." Hinata terus berbicara, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar terisak dan bergetar.

"Itu benar, Kiba. Bukankah sabtu kemarin aku mendengar Naruto memberitahumu bahwa hari minggu ia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kalian. Dan akhirnya ia duluan yang mengerjakan bagiannya. Dan kau tinggal menyelesaikan sisanya, bukan?" Ingin sekali Shikamaru menghajar habis kebodohan Kiba.

Kiba membeku. Ia baru menyadarinya. Naruto tidak seharusnya ia perlakukan seperti itu. Kiba merutuki kebodohannya. Ini gara – gara kemarin ia harus bad mood karena kakaknya yang terus memarahinya karena salah dirinya, Akamaru menjadi sakit sekarang ini. Dan sekaranglah baru disadari bahwa Akamaru tak bersama Kiba hari ini.

"Naruto, kau sakit?" Pertanyaan tegas itu sukses mendapat perhatian seluruh kelas. Dan mereka melihat bahwa Gaara tengah membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

Meskipun sudah dibantu oleh Gaara, tubuh Naruto masih terasa lemas. Hampir saja ia jatuh jika saja ia tidak bertumpu pada meja guru. Menggeleng pelan, Naruto menjawab. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak sakit. Terima kasih telah menolongku, Sabaku_-san_." Dan kata terakhir itu sukses membuat Gaara membatu, Naruto tidak pernah memanggil Gaara dengan nama keluarganya, hanya Gaara. Ya, hanya Gaara. Naruto tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Tapi kata 'tidak' itu sekarang tidak berguna.

Berusaha berdiri tegak, Naruto kembali membungkuk namun kali ini ia menghadap Kiba yang tengah membeku. "Maaf atas kesalahanku, Inuzuka_-san_." Kembali kata terakhir membuat satu kelas itu kebingungan.

Naruto tahu ini memang bukan kesalahannya. Namun, mendengar kata – kata Kiba berusan, membuatnya menyadari siapa dirinya. Setelah itu Naruto segera berjalan perlahan menuju bangkunya. Meskipun agak sempoyongan, Naruto berhasil mencapai bangkunya dan segera duduk. Kemudian ia mengalihkan wajahnya keluar kelas, ke jendela.

Ia dapat melihat, sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Terlihat Naruko yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Ia juga dapat melihat ibunya yang terlihat membujuk Naruko agar tidak perlu berangkat sekolah. Naruto tersenyum kecut melihat hal tersebut. Ia belum pernah mendapat perlakuan yang begitu nyaman seperti itu.

Melihat suasana yang tak lagi memanas. Para siswa akhirnya kembali menjalankan aktivasnya meskipun beberapa diantara berbisik membahas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_. A-apa tidak sebaiknya Naruto_-kun_ ke UKS dan merawat luka Naruto_-kun_?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup seperti biasa. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya pada Hinata, terasa sakit memang. Ketika Naruto hendak menjawab, Hinata sudah menyelanya. "Wa-wajahmu Naruto_-kun_ pucat. Apa Naruto_-kun_ sakit?"

Pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran itu membuat entah bagaimana, Naruto merasa sangat senang. Dan ketika ia akan menjawab, lagi – lagi ia disela. Naruto kembali tersenyum kecut, sepertinya ia juga sama sekali tidak diizinkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan ditujukan olehnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Naruto, kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" Pertanyaan tegas itu kembali terdengar.

Naruto dapat melihat Sabaku Gaara tengah duduk didepannya. "Kemarin pagi." Jawab Naruto santai namun tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Alis – tak terlihat – Gaara berkedut mendengar nada tak nyaman itu. Namun Gaara segera menepisnya. Tadi, ia sempat mengintrogasi Uchiha yang telah berani memukul sahabatnya tanpa alasan. Dan sekarang ia mengerti kenapa sahabat berambut pirang itu terlihat pucat.

"Kemarin kau berjalan lagi ke apotek yang diinginkan bibi Kushina, lagi? Aku dengar dari Uchiha kalau disekitar daerah tempat tinggalnya kemarin turun hujan deras. Dan aku dapat menebak apa yang terjadi setelah itu di rumahmu." Ujar Gaara sambil melirik sinis pada Uchiha – menyebalkan – dengan wajah yang datar namun mengintimidasi dan sinis.

Sementara itu sang Uchiha hanya mendatarkan wajahnya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari teman sekelasnya yang tidak akan pernah akrab. Ego-nya belum mau mengalah untuk meminta maaf pada – mantan – sahabatnya.

Giliran alis Naruto yang berkedut mendengar pernyataan dari Gaara. _Tebakan benar, tapi sangat meleset. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan ibu padaku dan bagaimana perasaanku._ Dengan sedikit lemas, Naruto mengangguk.

Entah bagaimana mengingat kejadian kemarin, membuat tubuh Naruto sangat lemas. Kepalanya pusing. Kedua pukulan telak itu tepat mengenai rahang kirinya. Dan Naruto sangat yakin, rahang kirinya sedikit bergeser. Badannya menggigil. Perutnya terasa sakit, karena sama sekali tidak medapatkan asupan makanan sejak kemarin pagi. Pandangannya mulai tak fokus. Bahkan ia sudah tidak dapat lagi mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Gaara padanya dan kekhawatiran Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

Namun ia masih bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungnya . Hingga barulah ia sadari, semua telah menjadi gelap.

**To Be Continued** or **The End**

**Author Note ~~**

Ini udah sangat lama saya simpan. Takut lumutan jadi saya publish aja. Imajinasi sedang mentok, kebablasan gara- gara Prakerin. **Fic** **lain?** Saya berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk ngetik disela – sela rebutan laptop sama kakak saya. Saya harapkan semua readers dapat memberikan saran di fic ini.

**Gak** ada maksud **bashing**, meskipun saya masih ragu garis batas untuk bashing ada dimana. Tapi ini yang muncul di imajinasi saya. Semoga suka.

Berniat Review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


	2. Chapter 2

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Suara air yang berjatuhan entah dari mana sumbernya memenuhi pendengaranku. Aku membuka mataku, hanya kegelapan yang dapat aku lihat. Meskipun begitu, aku tahu. Aku sendirian di tempat ini. Sendirian di tempat gelap ini. Tanpa ada yang memanggilku, mencariku bahkan mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku sendiri.

Sangat sendiri.

~**oOo**~

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Mungkin akan sedikit bashing!all character, OOC; Don't Like Don't Read.**

**I'am a Robot, Aren't i? © Ru Unni Nisa**

**~oOo~**

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Mata berkelopak berwarna tan itu mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Pandangan kabur mendominasi. Dengan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, penglihatannya mulai berfungsi normal.

Putih. Warna putih yang ia lihat. Putih dari langit – langit. Itulah yang ditangkap penglihatannya. Hidungnya – yang untungnya masih berfungsi dengan baik – mulai mencium aroma antiseptik.

Rumah sakit.

Kesimpulan singkat. Hal yang ia dapat setelah mendapat bukti dari kedua panca inderanya. Mendengar suara tetesan air, menoleh perlahan dan mendapati sebuah infus yang tergantung yang menancap dengan selang yang berujung pada jarum yang menusuk lengannya.

Itu adalah bukti pasti dimana ia berada.

Dengan perlahan – karena masih lemas – lengannya yang bebas dari infus itu bergerak menuju matanya. Menutup matanya dengan lengannya sebagai penunjang.

Ia ingat apa yang terjadi. Kemarin, ia kehujanan dan hari ini mendapat dua pukulan telak. Sepertinya beberapa hari ini dia sedang sial. Tersenyum kecut menanggapi hal itu.

Meletakan kembali lengannya disamping tubuhnya dan melihat jam dinding di kamar rumah sakit itu. Pukul 6. Ia tak tahu, saat ini sudah pagi atau sore.

Berusaha bangun, meskipun kepalanya benar – benar berputar, ditambah kakinya yang lemas. Dengan bertumpu pada tiang pendek yang terdapat infus miliknya itu bergantung. Ia melangkah pelan, menuju jendela yang masih tertutup.

Dengan pelan, ia membuka jendela itu. Dan langsung disapa oleh angin dingin yang sejuk. Angin itu mampu membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang pelan. Ia sedikit menggigil. Mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit yang tipis dan sebuah penghangat ruangan yang sukses dikalahkan oleh angin di pagi hari.

Tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan mendorongnya hingga tepat didepan jendela. Entah bagaimana ia merasa nyaman setiap kali seperti ini.

Menatap pemandangan bak surga tepat didepan matanya. Sebuah pemandangan biasa, namun baginya adalah luar biasa.

Ia dapat melihat sinar matahari yang mulai menyelinap masuk ke ruangannya yang memberikan kesan hangat. Burung – burung kecil yang terus bernyanyi – meskipun ia tak mengerti – dengan hinggap disalah satu pohon. Sebuah kursi panjang kosong yang berada di samping pohon itu.

Pemandangan biasa yang luar biasa.

Ia menutup matanya. Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana kepalanya yang sakit, tenggorokannya yang kering, tubuhnya yang terasa panas dan menggigil karena udara pagi, perutnya yang melilit dan mual.

CKLEK...

"_Ara~_ Naruto-kun, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang suster yang mempunyai rambut hitam sebahu. Suster itu menghampiri Naruto dan memberikan segelas air mineral. "Minumlah ini dulu, Naruto-kun. Kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik."

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecut. Lebih baik? Sepertinya tidak. Namun tak mengatakan apa – apa lagi, Naruto menerima gelas itu dan segera meminumnya perlahan dengan bantuan suster itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya suster itu lagi setelah ia meletakan kembali gelas itu di meja samping ranjang pasien.

Dengan sedikit menoleh, Naruto menjawab. "A-aku tidak tahu, Shizune-nee." Naruto berusaha untuk menjawab meskipun tenggorokannya masih terasa sakit.

Suster yang dipanggil 'Shizune' oleh Naruto itu tersenyum, memaklumi gelagat Naruto. Dengan tatapan lembut, Shizune mendekati Naruto. "Ayo, Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kamu kembali istirahat. Aku akan memanggil Nona Tsunade untuk memeriksamu, Naruto-kun." Dengan perlahan, Shizune membantu Naruto untuk kembali menuju ranjangnya agar Naruto bisa istirahat.

Setelah menyelimuti Naruto, agar merasa nyaman. Shizune segera beranjak untuk pergi.

"Shizune-nee." Panggil Naruto lemah.

Shizune menengok sebentar.

"Apakah mereka datang kesini?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar hampir berbisik.

Shizune yang tentu dapat mendengarnya, hanya terdiam. Ia tahu, siapa yang dimaksud Naruto. Naruto adalah cucu dari Nona Tsunade, guru sekaligus pimpinan rumah sakit ini. Untuk itulah ia mengenal Naruto.

Tak mendapat respon. Naruto dapat menebaknya. "Begitu, ya. Tidak apa – apa." Bisik Naruto yang kemudian menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Shizune menghela nafas mendengar hal itu. Ia tahu Naruto berbohong. "Maaf, Naruto-kun. Tapi tunggu sebentar, ya. Nee-san akan memanggil Nona Tsunade." Ujar Shizune. Ia menunggu respon dari Naruto.

Namun, seperti yang ia duga. Naruto tak meresponnya. Ia beranjak keluar. Dan membiarkan Naruto sendirian dulu.

...

"Bocah! Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk menjaga kesehatanmu?!" Tsunade bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia tengah berkacak pinggang dihadapan salah satu pasiennya yang merupakan salah satu cucunya.

Ia baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi Naruto. Dan itu bukan merupakan hal yang bagus. Kondisi tubuh Naruto menurun daripada terakhir Naruto berada di rumah sakit ini. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto bisa mengalami tifus seperti ini.

"Maaf, baacan." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pandangannya kosong. Mata langit birunya meredup. Kulit tan pucat itu mendukung bagaimana kondisi tubuh Naruto saat ini.

Melihat hal tersebut, Tsunade menghela nafasnya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. "Shizune, tolong ambilkan makanan untuknya. Hati – hati memilih makanan. Kau tahu apa yang seharusnya Naruto makan saat ini, bukan?"

"Ha'i, Nona Tsunade." Dengan itu, Shizune segera pergi menuruti perkataan gurunya. Sebenarnya Shizune tahu maksud tersembunyi kenapa ia menyuruhnya untuk mengambil makanan. Tsunade-lah yang akan memberi makan pada Naruto. Yakni kasih sayangnya.

Shizune tersenyum miris mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Tapi ia hanyalah orang luar, ia tidak boleh menginjakkan batas yang seharusnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghibur dan membantu Naruto agar bisa bertahan.

Shizune juga tahu. Sebenarnya yang membuat Naruto sakit bukanlah tifus itu sendiri. Melainkan pikiran Naruto yang membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi depresi sehingga menghilangkan nafsu makan.

...

"Naruto." Panggil Tsunade kini terdengar pelan.

Naruto menoleh pada neneknya. Pandanganya masih kosong. Naruto dapat melihat, saat ini Tsunade tengah berjalan pelan menuju dirinya yang masih berbaring. Tapi yang Naruto tak tahu adalah, neneknya itu secara tiba – tiba merengkuhnya lembut.

Mendekapnya, memberinya kekuatan. Entah bagaimana, Naruto dapat merasakannya, wajahnya memanas, pandangannya mengabur.

"Menangislah, Naruto. Menangislah." Naruto dapat mendengar suara neneknya bergetar, dan ia juga merasakan bahu kanannya basah karena air mata neneknya. Andai ia bisa melakukan seperti perintah neneknya. Mungkin ia sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

Tapi sepertinya air matanya sudah membeku. Ia seolah tidak diizinkan menangis lagi. Hanya pandangan kabur yang ia dapat seperti ada yang menggenang dipelupuk mata. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengalir dari matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menangis.

Ia gemetar. Sungguh, semenderita itukah ia hingga tidak bisa menangis? Tidak diizinkan untuk menangis? Tidak diizinkan untuk memberitahu betapa ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan hangat yang berasal dari matanya ketika ia sedih ataupun senang. Ia gemetar hebat.

Tsunade semakin memeluknya lembut. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menjadi sosok kuat namun rapuh seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin. Bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah cucunya. Ia tidak mau sang cucu mempunyai mata dengan kehidupan kosong. Sama sekali tidak lucu.

Dan lebih baik, ia berhenti meminum sake daripada melihat Naruto seperti ini. Tsunade tahu, meskipun Naruto gemetar hebat. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menangis, untuk itu biarlah dirinya yang menangis. Biarlah dirinya yang ikut merasakan penderitaan cucunya ini.

Setelah merasakan Naruto yang mulai tenang. Tsunade dapat melihat Naruto sudah tertidur. Tidur yang sangat pulas. Entah kapan terakhir kali Tsunade melihat Naruto setenang ini. Meskipun kulit pucat itu menganggu. Namun tak dapat di pungkiri lagi, betapa tenang dan senangnya ia ketika melihat Naruto sudah mau terbuka dengannya meskipun hanya gelagat tubuhnya.

Dengan telaten ia membereskan selimut Naruto. Dan mengatur suhu penghangat ruangan itu, agar Naruto tidak merasa kedinginan. Setelah mengecup dahi sang cucu dan memastikan semuanya baik – baik saja. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto beristirahat.

**~oOo~**

Masih seperti apa yang dilakukannya tadi pagi. Naruto kembali duduk didepan jendela itu menatap taman kecil di rumah sakit ini. Ia menyukai pemandangan ini. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk pergi ke taman kecil itu.

Ia takut. Ia takut, jika ia kesana justru hanya kerusakan yang dapat ia lakukan. Kekacauan yang diakibatkannya. Mendapat tatapan benci dari orang – orang yang menyukai taman itu.

Membayangkan hal itu sama sekali tak membantunya. Justru membuatnya tidak ingin lagi menatap pemandangan luar biasa itu. Hanya satu, ia takut. Takut mengacaukan semuanya.

Dengan perlahan ia kembali menuju ranjang pasiennya. Berniat untuk tidur kembali. Mungkin, baginya ia ingin tidak pernah terbuka lagi, kedua matanya itu.

Sudah cukup. Ia benar – benar merasa lelah.

Baru saja ia akan menutup matanya. Ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Dan memperlihatkan seorang remaja laki – laki sebaya dengannya yang memiliki rambut merah. Sementara itu di belakang mereka terlihat laki – laki dan perempuan yang memiliki rambut gelap panjang. Keduanya sama – sama beriris perak.

Naruto mengenal mereka.

Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata. Teman satu kelasnya. Mereka melangkah masuk mendekati Naruto yang baru saja berniat untuk tidur.

"Na-Naruto-kun. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Gumaman lega itu berasal dari Hinata. Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana Hinata terlihat lega dan senang. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Hinata. Kenapa Hinata terlihat senang? Bukankah dirinya bukan apa – apa? Bahkan ia lupa apakah kedua orang tuanya pernah memandangnya seperti itu.

Entah bagaimana, Naruto merasa hatinya teriris mengingat hal itu. Ia membulatkan tekad untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban baacan-nya dengan membuat tubuhnya semakin _drop_.

"Jangan tampilkan wajah seperti itu, Naruto. Kau terlihat seolah kau adalah orang yang sedang menanggung beban berat." Suara dari Gaara menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

Beban berat, eh? Siapa yang akan memberinya beban kalau tidak ada yang mempercayainya?

"Kami dengar kau dirawat di rumah sakit. Untuk itu kami datang untuk menjengukmu. Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto." Suara gagah itu berasal dari Neji yang berdiri paling ujung diantara semuanya.

Semuanya? Ah, Naruto rasa ia harus berterima kasih pada Hyuuga tertua itu karena memberinya kebohongan. Dan harapan palsu. Bodoh, apakah kebohongan itu yang ia butuhkan?

Hening tak nyaman merayap di ruangan itu selama beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya, Hinata yang menghancurkannya. "Na-Naruto-kun. Ka-kami membawa sesuatu untukmu." Hinata menunjukkan sebuah parcel buah – buahan yang ia letakkan diatas meja disamping tempat tidur Naruto.

Naruto berbisik terima kasih. Dan kembali hening. Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keheningan ini. Namun, kehadiran beberapa orang yang menatapnya, sama sekali bukan pilihan unntuk meminta perhatian. Tak lama setelah itu, ketiga teman sekelasnya pamit dan mengatakan mereka akan datang lagi besok.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tidak perduli.

Selama sunyi di kamar dan sendirian, Naruto hanya menatap langit – langit. Ia tidak dapat tidur. Ia tertarik, sudah berapa lama tadi ia tidur? Ia lupa menanyakannya pada Shizune ataupun Tsunade.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kembali dibuka dengan Shizune yang masuk dengan senyum ceria yang tak biasa. Naruto mengangkat alisnya, tak biasanya Shizune semangat seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun, kau mendapat telepon." Satu kalimat itu membuat semua perhatian Naruto tertuju pada murid neneknya itu. Ia penasaran siapa yang _mau_ menelponnya.

"Siapa?"

Senyum Shizune berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang jahil. Tak biasa. "Kau akan tahu. Angkat saja."

Ketika ia menerima teleponnya, Shizune sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Naruto mengeluarkan helaan nafasnya, hanya bisa memaklumi tingkah laku yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya itu.

"Halo?" Suaranya sedikit serak, tapi ia tak terlalu tahu dan peduli.

"_Ada apa dengan suaramu, gaki?"_ Seseorang dibalik telepon yang lain mengembalikan pertanyaannya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuanya tercengang. Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya, '_gaki_'. Kurama! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia! Kakaknya! _Well_, mungkin hanya dia yang ia anggap sebagai kakak di keluarga Namikaze, setelah ia sama sekali tidak merasa Naruko dapat menjadi seorang kakak. _Hell_, dia adalah si bungsu Namikaze!

"_Gaki? Apa kau masih ada? Atau kau kembali berada di pemikiran imajinamu yang super luas itu?"_

Sial, Kurama ingin main – main rupanya, ia dapat mendengar Kurama terkekeh. Tapi, Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia agak bingung akan menjawab apa.

"_Gaki?"_ Kali ini suaranya menunjukkan kekhawtiran. Naruto hanya bisa menunjukkan seriangi kecil, ketika ia terlalu lemas untuk tertawa. Kakaknya mengkhawatirkannya?!

"Merindukan kehadiranku, Kyuu?" Ia berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin. Seketika ia mendengar suara dengusan dari sebrang telepon.

"_Sejak kapan kau memiliki penyakit narsisme, gaki?"_ Naruto tidak menjawab.

Tak lama, ia mendengar sebuah helaan nafas. _"Dengar, Naruto."_ Naruto menaruh perhatian, ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut, ia tahu itu sangat penting. _"Ini mungkin terlalu lama. Tapi, aku akan kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu 2 minggu. Bertahan untukku, okay?"_

Naruto kembali menatap langit – langit ketika mendengarnya. "Untuk apa kau kesini, Kurama?" Suaranya kosong. Ia tidak ingin Kurama kesini, ke Jepang. Ia tidak ingin Kurama melihat bagaimana ia diperlakukan di 'rumah'.

"_Apa aku tidak boleh melihat adik kecilku?"_

"Kau ingin melihat _dia_?"

"_Naruto- hanya diam disana dan aku akan kesana, menjemputmu. Kau tidak ingin tinggal denganku?"_

Kurama _baka_! Tentu saja ingin. Ia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Ia terlalu senang, sangat senang.

"_Gaki?"_

"Diam, Kyuu-baka! Te-tentu saja."

"_Apanya yang 'tentu saja' gaki?"_

Naruto merasa giginya beradu. Bagaimana bisa Kurama masih bercanda ketika ia merasa luar biasa senang seperti ini? "Tentu saja aku ingin tinggal denganmu!" Dengan itu ia segera menutup teleponnya. Ia merasa malu sekali. Bagaimana bisa mengatakan itu pada Kurama? Dia pasti sedang tertawa sekarang.

Kurama sialan, kau!

**To Be Continued**

**A/N** :

Waw! Sama sekali gak nyangka kalau responsnya positif. Waw! Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya, bagi yang sudah me-review, _fav, follow_ dan membacanya. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Suka? Tid-

_Geez...iya sebentar! Nanti aku kesana!_

Berminat review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


	3. Chapter 3

_1 Januari xxxx_

_Malam yang menakjubkan, Vily. Aku menghitung mundur dimalam tahun baru bersama kaa-san. Tapi, Naruto justru tidak ada, ia berada di kamar, sepertinya kelelahan setelah membersihkan jalan dari salju, aku harap dia tidak demam._

_._

_17 Januari xxxx_

_Hari ini adalah hari kematian, tou-san. Aku dan kaa-san pergi berziarah bersama. Aku ingin sekali berdo'a agar tou-san baik saja disana. Kurama-nii datang saat ini. Dia sudah lebih dulu berziarah, sehingga Kurama tidak ikut denganku dan kaa-san._

_Kau tahu, Vily? Saat aku mencari Naruto, ia justru bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan menundukkan kepala. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana dia._

_Tapi, aku harap dia baik – baik saja._

_._

_19 Januari xxxx_

_Kurama-nii kembali ke Inggris hari ini. Aku sangat senang, dia bisa bermain denganku. Tapi, kenapa aku mendengar suara orang berkelahi tadi malam?_

_._

_18 Maret xxxx_

_Kau tahu, Vily? Hari ini aku merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Ia harus hujan – hujanan setelah membeli obat , ia baru saja selesai membersihkan gudang, aku ingin sekali membantunya, tapi kalau kaa-san tahu, dia hanya akan memarahi Naruto mengatakan bahwa tidak seharusnya aku disuruh dan mengerjakan hal – hal yang berat. Dan ketika pulang, kaa-san justru memarahinya, mengatakan bahwa obat itu penting untukku, dan kalau terlambat akan berbahaya. Mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang tidak berguna dan tidak diharapkan._

_Bagaimana bisa kaa-san memperlakukan kami berbeda ketika kami ini sebenarnya, sama. KEMBAR?_

_._

_19 Maret xxxx_

_Vily, aku sangat khawatir, Naruto tidak ada di sekolah – padahal dia berangkat lebih dulu daripada aku – bahkan dia belum pulang sampai sekarang. Aku sangat khawatir dengannya. Apakah dia baik – baik saja? Aku harap adik kembarku baik – baik saja._

_._

_20 Maret xxxx_

_Vily! Obaa-chan bilang, Naruto masuk rumah sakit! Aduh, aku harus menjenguknya. Sepertinya kaa-san tidak tahu. Besok, pulang sekolah, aku akan menjenguknya. Aku harap dia baik – baik saja._

~**oOo**~

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Mungkin akan sedikit bashing!character, OOC; Don't Like Don't Read.**

**I'am a Robot, Aren't i? © Ru Unni Nisa**

**~oOo~**

Naruko benci menjadi menyedihkan. Mendapat tatapan kasihan dan simpati membuatnya merasa lemah. Membuatnya seolah ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang _normal_. Ia benci merasakan hal itu.

Ia tahu sejak kecil, mungkin sejak awal ia ingat. Ia mempunyai masalah dengan jantungnya. Jantungnya yang lemah membuatnya tidak bisa mendapat perlakuan yang sama dimanapun.

Di sekolah, ia tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Tidak bisa berlari – lari seperti teman – temannya. Sejak kecil, ia akan ditinggal dibelakang ketika mereka bermain. Ia hanya akan duduk tenang di kursi taman dan menatap teman – temannya bermain. Termasuk Naruto. Saudara kembarnya terlihat selalu ceria ketika ia berada di luar. Bermain keluar bersama teman – temannya. Itu membuat dirinya merasa kesepian, iri dan menyedihkan.

Ia ingat dia menangis dipangkuan ibunya. Menangis menceritakan betapa ingin dirinya dapat bermain seperti Naruto diluar. Menceritakan dirinya ingin mempunyai teman. Ayahnya akan tersenyum dan mengatakan dia akan memiliki teman. Dan ibunya akan menghapus air matanya dan menenangkannya.

Dan besoknya begitu ia tahu, ia sudah bermain bersama anak – anak yang lain. Bermain membuat istana pasir atau ayunan. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa saudara kembarnya tidak terlihat di taman sejak hari itu, sampai kapanpun ia ingat.

Di rumah, ia bagaikan sang putri. Ibunya akan selalu menanyakan keadaan dirinya. Dan mengabulkan semua permohonannya. Tak terkecuali, pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 7 untuk dirayakan di luar rumah. Meskipun ia harus bolos sekolah saat itu, dan ayahnya harus pulang mendadak dari kantor demi keinginannya. Meninggalkan Naruto menunggu di sekolah, sampai sore.

Saat itulah ia ingat, ayahnya menelpon Kurama-niichan untuk menjemput Naruto. Dan saat mereka pulang, Kurama-niichan terlihat marah terhadap ayah dan ibunya, ketika ia sudah di kamar. Tidur dengan tersenyum. Melupakan di hari ulang tahunnya pula, saudara kembarnya, Naruto seharusnya ikut merayakannya.

Kurama-nii adalah kakak yang baik bagi Naruko. Dia selalu melindungi adiknya. Meskipun dia harus menerima pukulan ataupun luka. Kurama-nii akan memastikan adik – adiknya baik – baik saja.

Tapi, Naruko tahu. Kurama-nii lebih perhatian pada Naruto, lebih peduli pada Naruto, lebih dekat dengan Naruto, lebih menyayangi Naruto. Kenapa Naruto selalu memiliki apa yang selalu ia inginkan?

Jantung yang sehat, bisa berlari, memiliki teman, dan sekarang Kurama-nii, ia miliki. Kenapa harus Naruto, bukan dirinya?

**~oOo~**

Naruko berjalan pelan keluar dari rumah sakit. Wajahnya menunduk. Poninya yang lumayan panjang menutupi matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalanan trotoar ketika ia berjalan. Beberapa kali menabrak orang dan terus menggumamkan maaf.

Pikiran penuh dengan satu kalimat yang tak sengaja ia dengar. Ia mencuri dengar, _menguping_. Apakah ia salah? Berdosa? Sepertinya benar, karena ia menerima hukumannya. Kalimat itu terus teringiang ditelinga dan otaknya. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?

"_Tentu saja aku ingin tinggal denganmu!"_

Dengan itu Naruto membeku. Ia mengingat bagaimana suara Naruto ketika mengucapkannya. Berseru, namun terdengar jelas harapan dan kesenangan. Ia tahu dengan siapa Naruto berbicara. Kurama. Kakaknya. Kakak satu – satunya yang ia punya.

Tak memperdulikan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Naruko berfikir. Bagaimana bisa Naruto ingin meninggalkannya dan ibunya? Bagaimana bisa Naruto lebih memilih tinggal bersama Kurama dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan ibunya? Kenapa harus Kurama yang mengajak Naruto untuk pindah? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Kenapa Kurama selalu melihat kearah Naruto? Kenapa bukan dirinya yang menyedihkan ini? Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa Naruto selalu memiliki apa yang ia inginkan?

Kenapa hidupnya menyedihkan seperti ini?

**~oOo~**

Naruto menatap langit – langit rumah sakit dengan tenang. Namun, jauh didalam hatinya. Ia sangat senang. Ini tidak bisa diungkapkan. Selama ini, hanya saat inilah ia merasa sangat senang dibandingkan yang lain.

Dia akan tinggal bersama Kurama!

Dia akhirnya bisa tinggal bersama orang – orang yang benar – benar menganggapnya ada. Bukan bersama orang yang hanya menggunakannya. Memanfaatkannya. Melarangnya. Memerintah hal yang tak pernah ingin ia lakukan. Dan dia tidak perlu lagi memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Dia akan tinggal bersama Kurama!

Meskipun Kurama adalah orang yang jail dan menyebalkan. Tapi, dia adalah satu – satunya orang yang memperlakukannya seperti Naruto. Tidak memaksakan apa yang ia tidak suka. Sama seperti ayahnya.

Mata Naruto mulai gelap dan kelam.

Ayahnya. Namikaze Minato. Seorang figure ayah yang selalu sabar dengannya. Selalu menjadi penengah ketika ibunya mulai risih dengan keberadaannya. Menjadi seseorang yang selalu menasehatinya selain Kurama. Selalu menjadi pelindungnya selain Kurama. Selalu menjadi seorang dewasa yang peduli padanya selain Tsunade-baachan.

Tapi kini dia sudah tiada. Sudah 5 tahun ayahnya meninggalkannya bersama ibu dan saudara kembarnya, sementara Kurama akan tinggal di Inggris untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Kenapa orang yang peduli padanya selalu menjauh darinya?

'_Karena itu adalah salahku.'_ Pikir Naruto gelap.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam. Ia harus menghapus pemikiran itu sebelum ia mulai gila. Tak ada yang harus disalahkan, selain _dirinya_.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur. _Sial_, pikir Naruto. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia sudah lama tidak boleh menangis. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada orang lain. Terlebih pada ibu dan saudara kembarnya.

Itu tidak boleh!

Itu bahkan dilarang!

Dia dilarang menunjukkan rasa sakit dan apapun perasaannya kepada siapapun. Itu adalah aturan pertama yang dikatakan ibunya.

Tidak diizinkan mengatakan apapun mengenai perasaannya. Itu adalah aturan yang kedua.

Dia harus menuruti semua perintah ibunya. Itu adalah aturan yang ketiga.

Dan berjejer aturan yang lainnya. Kalau begitu, apa bedanya ia dengan sebuah robot? Tak ada bedanya.

.

Suara pintu yang dibuka pelan, membuyarkan pemikiran Naruto yang menurut Kurama sangat luas. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu memasuki kamarnya. Naruto menutup matanya. Ia tidak perlu melihat lebih jauh. Ia dapat langsung menebak siapa itu.

_Sialan!_, pikirnya. Tak bisakah ia mendapat satu hari yang tenang, ketika ia merayakan harapannya untuk bisa tinggal dengan Kurama?

Suara sepatu itu memasuki kamarnya dan berdiri tepat disamping ranjangnya. Naruto tetap tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ia membuka mata.

"Na-Naruto?" Suara itu seakan sudah lama ia lupakan. Suara itu masih ia ingat ketika, suara itu berteriak memanggilnya. Yang saat itu terdengar serak dan panik. Kini suara itu kecil dan terdengar ketakutan. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Ia bukan robot yang memiliki senjata rahasia dan menyerangnya, bukan?

"Na-Naruto?" Suara itu terdengar lagi. "A-aku tahu, kau ti-tidak tidur. Bisakah kita bi-bicara sebentar?"

"Kau sudah bicara Haruno-san." Suara miliknya dingin dan tak serak seperti saat Kurama menelpon. Ia tetap tidak membuka matanya. Ia tidak ingin – atau mungkin tidak siap? – melihat pemilik suara itu.

Sakura tertegun, Naruto memanggilnya 'Haruno'? Naruto belum pernah memanggilnya seperti itu, ia lebih suka Naruto memanggilnya seperti biasa. Ceria dan semangat. Ia tidak suka Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga, itu seolah ia merasa tidak tahu apapun mengenai Naruto.

Ia dapat merasakan Sakura bergetar ketakutan, dan ia mendengar suara kursi yang digeser agar bisa duduk disampingnya. "Na-Naruto." Setelah ada sunyi yang panjang.

Naruto kaku, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ia ingin sekali meminta Sakura untuk menjauh darinya. Ia sangat risih.

"Na-Naruto-" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Ia dikejutkan dengan adanya pergerakan dari Naruto yang tiba –tiba saja duduk tegak dan melihatnya dengan tajam. Sakura tertegun, Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Sakura akui ia merasa takut, ia bersalah telah menghianati Naruto. Sekarang ia ingin meminta maaf, lalu apa salahnya?

"Dengar, Haruno-san. Aku tahu ini kasar. Tapi bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti? Aku ingin istirahat." Naruto berusaha untuk tetap duduk lurus di ranjangnya. Dia merasa pusing, ketika ia langsung duduk tanpa persiapan. Langkah yang bodoh.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-"

"Sakura, kumohon." Kepala Naruto menuduk. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk melawan rasa pusingnya. Ia ingin segera berbaring dan melupakan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Sakura perlahan berdiri. Ia bergeser beberapa langkah menjauh darinya. Sakura hampir meraih pintu, ketika ia kembali menghadap padanya. "Naruto. A-aku hanya ingin meminta maaf terhadap apa yang sudah aku dan Sas-" Kembali belum selesai. Sakura hampir terlonjak mendengar Naruto berteriak padanya.

"Jangan. Pernah. Sebut. Nama. Sialan. Itu. DihadapanKU!" Naruto berdesis dan terus menaikan suaranya disetiap kata. Nafasnya pendek. Kepalanya sakit. Ia berteriak untuk yang terakhir menghabiskan nafas di paru – parunya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Sakura yang saat ini menutup mulutnya dan terlihat hampir menangis.

Ia melihat Shizune memasuki kamarnya dengan terburu – buru. Berusaha menenangkannya. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shizune. Pikiran terlalu banyak kabut. Matanya masih menatap tajam pada Sakura, meskipun sudah mulai layu karena kelelahan.

"Per-gi. Pergi! Pergi!" Naruto berteriak tak terkontrol. Tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah. Melihat wajah Sakura sudah cukup membuat darahnya naik. Membuatnya ingat bagaimana perasaan dikhianati dan dimanfaatkan. Itu terasa sangat sakit. Melebihi rasa sakit yang ia terima ketika ia dipukul oleh ibunya karena ia tidak berguna.

Sahabatnya dan kekasihnya menghianatinya. Orang – orang yang mungkin ia percayai selain Kurama. Kenapa mereka seperti itu padanya? Apakah ia pantas dikhianati? Apakah ia pantas untuk dimanfaatkan? Apakah ia hanya batu loncatan? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Kenapa ia-

Pikiran terhenti ketika ia merasakan kantuk yang dalam. Ia merasakan badannya kembali dibaringkan di ranjang. Tak mengetahui beberapa saat yang lalu ia sudah ditenangkan dengan obat penenang. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melupakan apa yang baru saja ia alami dan berharap Kurama untuk menjemputnya lebih cepat.

**~oOo~**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**:

_Hello there!_ Saya kembali! #Emang dari mana?. **Harap dibaca baik – baiknya disini**! Saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan. _**Pertama**_, pairing? _Saya rasa disini tidak ada pair. Hanya ada family. Gomenne. __**Kedua**_, Apa Naruto jadi Robot? _Hehehe... Itu Cuma kiasan. Di genre, bukan sci-fi, kan? __**Ketiga**_, Naruto sakit? _Sakitnya Naruto tidak permanen seperti Naruko, mungkin dia cuman sakit hati. *_Eh, cie...

Yosh, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada yang sudah mereview, _fav, follow_ dan membaca. Saya sangat senang.

Pastikan meninggalkan jejak kalian untuk motivasi saya. Semakin banyak meninggalkan jejak, semakin saya semangat untuk terus update.

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


	4. Chapter 4

_21 Maret xxxx_

_Kenapa Naruto ingin pergi meninggalkanku dan kaa-san, Vily? Apakah aku hanya menganggunya saja? Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto. Aku tidak mau tinggal sendiri di rumah dengan kaa-san. Aku juga ingin bertemu Kurama-nii. _

_._

_24 Maret xxxx_

_Tadi siang aku menjenguk Naruto bersama Shion. Gaara-kun dan Hinata-chan juga ikut. Tapi, Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran kami. Apa mungkin karena kehadiranku? Naruto semakin menjauh, aku ingin bisa bermain dengan Naruto. Sudah lama aku dan Naruto tidak terlihat bersama._

_Yosh! Bantu aku Vily, aku akan membuat Naruto tinggal bersamaku dan kaa-san selamanya!_

_._

_25 Maret xxxx_

_Vily! Besok Naruto bisa pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku akan mengajak kaa-san untuk menjemput Naruto. Kasihan Naruto, ia pasti bosan di rumah sakit. Dan aku akan memulai lembaran baru bersama Naruto dan kaa-san. Dan mudah – mudahan Naruto mau tinggal denganku dan kaa-san. Dengan keberuntungan Kurama-nii akan pulang dan bermain bersamaku, saat kaa-san mengobati Naruto. Itu hebat, Vily! Rencana yang hebat! Aku bisa bersama Kurama-nii!_

_._

~**oOo**~

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Mungkin akan sedikit bashing!character, OOC; Don't Like Don't Read.**

**I'am a Robot, Aren't i? © Ru Unni Nisa**

**~oOo~**

Seminggu sudah, Naruto menetap di Rumah Sakit. Hari ini neneknya, Tsunade, mengzinkannya untuk pulang. _Well_, ia lebih suka tinggal disini sebenarnya daripada di _rumah_nya. Selama waktu itu pula, ia sedikit terkejut melihat Naruko menjenguknya. Walaupun bersama dengan Shion, Gaara dan Hinata.

Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hanya saja, ia sedikit risih dengan perhatian yang mereka berikan. Ibunya tak memberikan perhatian seperti itu. Kurama dan ayahnyalah yang menjadi perhatian, namun itu sudah lama sekali sejak ayahnya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian itu. Ia sudah nyaman, dengan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa memberikan perhatian.

Kenapa mereka tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri?

Mereka sudah melakukannya selama bertahun – tahun, kenapa harus berubah sekarang?

Memikirkan itu, Naruto jadi teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Haruno-san datang untuk memberikan _penjelasan_. Ia ingin tertawa maniak, sekaligus menyesal. Topeng yang ia kenakan sudah retak. Topeng yang berbeda disetiap tempat.

_Taiyo,_ adalah topeng yang kenakan di sekolah. Taiyo memiliki arti Matahari. Ia akan menjadi pribadi seperti pusat tata surya itu. Semangat, ceria tak peduli dimanapun, akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, dan selalu membuat orang merasa gerah atau kesal dengan tingkahnya. Topeng yang sempurna di sekolah. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dibalik Matahari. Karena ia terlalu jauh untuk dapat dikenali.

Di rumah, _Mizu_, adalah topeng yang menguntungkan. Di rumah dia akan selalu diam dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Selalu beradaptasi dengan apa yang diperintahkan atau diinginkan ibunya. Sama seperti air, yang dapat berada dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Tapi sekarang, kedua topeng itu sudah dikalahkan dengan munculnya topeng yang baru. Satu – satunya topeng yang mungkin akan selalu ia kenakan.

_Koreha,_ itu nama yang ia berikan pada topeng baru ini. Es, dia akan menjadi seperti es. Dingin, kokoh dan merupakan bentuk padat dari air. Dia tidak akan rusak kecuali adanya seseorang yang mampu melelehkannya. Namun, dapat ia pastikan topeng itu aman. Karena topeng itu mendinginkan hatinya.

Ia penasaran dengan reaksi ibunya mengetahui topengnya berubah. Apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya? Ia tidak sabar menunggu. Naruto tersenyum miris. Memikirkan ibunya, entah bagaimana ia sedikit kecewa, ibunya sama sekali tidak menjenguknya. Apa ibunya tidak tahu? Tapi, Naruto mengetahuinya. Pastilah ibunya tahu kemana Naruto pergi.

Sesuatu didalam hatinya tiba – tiba retak. Naruto membeku. Itu adalah topeng es-nya. Tidak. Tidak... Topeng itu tidak boleh retak sekarang. Ia belum siap. Naruto berusaha keras mengembalikkan seperti semula. Ia membuang jauh – jauh perasaan kecewa itu. Ia biarkan dan pendam dalam dirinya.

Ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kelemahannya dihadapan ibunya. Ia sudah tanpa sadar menunjukkannya pada Haruno-san kemarin. Dan itu bukanlah ide bagus.

...

Naruto telah selesai berkemas. Ia akan pulang hari ini dan kembali memulai harinya yang biasa. Ia tidak suka tinggal di rumah. Tapi, ia harus bertahan. Kurama akan menjemputnya beberapa hari lagi!

_Damn it._ Kalau ia tidak mengenakan topengnya, ia pasti sudah meloncat diatas kasur seperti anak – anak. Tapi, hal itu membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tenang. Dia hanya perlu bertahan beberapa hari lagi. Ya, beberapa hari lagi.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat Shizune-nee memasuki kamarnya dengan tersenyum tak pasti. Ia melangkah dan membantunya merapikan bajunya, hal yang tidak perlu.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mengerutkan dahinya. Itu mencurigakan. Ia melihat Shizune-nee menyembunyikan bibirnya. Dan melihatnya dengan simpati, ia tidak suka pandangan itu.

"Naruto-kun. Naruko dan ibumu menjemputmu."

Satu kalimat itu kembali membekukan Naruto. Ibunya menjemputnya? Itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Ibunya menganggap dirinya sebagai beban. Ya, dirinya adalah beban. Ia tidak seharusnya banyak berharap. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Shizune-nee tersenyum dan membantunya mengangkat tas miliknya. Dengan sopan, ia mengambil kembali tasnya. Meskipun badannya masih lemah, tapi ia tidak mau menunjukkan didepan ibunya.

Ketika ia keluar kamar ia melihat neneknya berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Naruto. Aku dengar dari Kurama dia akan menjemputmu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Namun, sayangnya Tsunade tidak kehilangan hal itu. Ia tersenyum dan mendengus.

"Baik – baiklah, bocah! Jangan sampai kau seperti Kurama yang tidak sopan itu." Tsunade segera memeluk cucunya. Tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan leganya, ketika Kurama masih peduli dengan Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto sedikit kaku ketika ia tiba – tiba merasakan pelukan seperti ini. Tapi, ini terasa nyaman. Ia merasa aman. Tanpa sadar ia menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu Tsunade. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Tsunade yang menyisir rambut pirang berantakannya. Mungkin, kalau dia percaya dengan neneknya, ia tidak akan merasa sakit, bukan?

Sebelum Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Tsunade. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menyeringai ketika ia melihat mata neneknya yang melebar dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

Naruto beralih pada Shizune-nee. Ia memberikan senyum kecil. "Sampai jumpa, Shizune-nee. Terima kasih." Dengan itu ia segera berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Sama sekali tidak menengok kebelakang untuk melihat Neneknya yang menangis dihadapan Shizune-nee yang kebingungan.

Dan ia juga tak mendengar bisikan dari Tsunade disela – sela tangisannya. "Aku juga, Naruto. Aku juga. _I love you too_." Ia masih dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang terus terngingang diotaknya. Dua kalimat yang sangat berarti baginya. Dan dia bersumpah akan terus mengingatnya. _"Arigatou, baa-chan. I love you."_

Meski tak mendengarnya, Naruto dapat merasakan ketenangan dihatinya yang dingin. Angin lembut yang masuk melalui jendela kamar pasien yang lain membuat rambutnya bergoyang pelan. Tanpa sadar, itu membuat senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Dan tak mengetahui, beberapa orang yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Meski mereka tidak tahu, kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu.

...

Ketika ia berada didepan pintu rumah sakit. Naruto mempersiapkan dirinya. Senyumnya sudah menghilang dibibirnya, namun masih berbekas diotaknya. Menghirup nafas yang dalam. Dengan itu Naruto siap bertahan untuk beberapa hari kedepan sebelum ia akhirnya bisa bersama Kurama.

Berjalan kedepan, ketika ia akhirnya keluar dari gerbang rumah sakit. Ia dapat melihat Naruko yang melambaikan tangan padanya dan ibunya yang terlihat berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membujuk Naruko agar segera pulang dan meninggalkannya.

Naruto berusaha menahan senyumnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sama sekali tidak membenci Naruko. Naruto adalah saudara yang baik, hanya saja seringnya kekanak – kanakkan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, ditambah dengan perasaan iri yang selalu terpendam sejak ia kecil. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak menyukai Naruko.

Ia melihat Naruko berdiskusi dengan ibunya yang terlihat menentangnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu, tapi ia tidak peduli dengan dengan topik diskusi itu. Tapi, tiba – tiba saja, ia melihat Naruko menyebrang jalan. Lampu merah baru beberapa detik yang lalu dan lalu lintas masih sangat padat.

Naruto ingin sekali ia berteriak atas kebodohan saudara kembarnya agar tidak menyebrang. Namun, mulutnya sama sekali tidak bekerja sama dengan pikirannya. Mungkinkah, tubuhnya menjadi kebiasaan untuk tidak berkomentar?

Naruto mau tak mau, hampir menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia melihat Naruko berjalan cepat dengan aman, setengah jalan. Ia bermaksud menyusulnya ketika ia melangkah dan melihat mata Naruko melebar dan mendorongnya kebelakang lumayan jauh.

Ia tak mampu mengedipkan atau menutup matanya. Ini berlangsung terlalu cepat untuk bisa ia pahami. Dengan horor, ia melihat tubuh Naruko yang terseret bersamaan dengan truk, entah sejauh apa, Naruto tidak bisa mengukurnya.

Naruto hanya diam membeku, ia mendengar seseorang berteriak. Naruto mengenalnya sebagai suara wanita. Tapi, ia merasa familiar. Saat itu berlangsung blur dipandangan Naruto.

Begitu ia tahu, ia melihat jalanan menjadi macet. Beberapa orang menanyainya, namun ia tidak dapat mendengarnya. Telinganya berdengung, semua terlihat berputar. Mengabaikan orang – orang itu, ia melihat sekitar dan melihat kerumanan didepan sebuah truk.

Truk?

Pandangannya kini justru diisi dengan ingatan yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan saat itu pula, ia tidak ingat ia menahan nafasnya. Naruko! Ia berlari, mengejar kerumunan yang tidak akan pindah itu.

Menyusup dengan kasar, Naruto membeku. Ia sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya. Hal ini mungkin akan terus menjadi ingatan yang ingin ia lupakan. Naruko berada dipelukan ibunya yang menangis.

Ia mengetahui, Naruko membuka matanya sedikit. Naruto melihat Naruko tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, namun ia tidak dapat mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang panik meminta Naruko untuk terus bertahan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

...

Naruto tidak mengetahui apa – apa. Ia tidak tahu ia dituntun untuk ditanyai keadaannya. Atau ia diantar ke rumahnya. Atau saat Naruto akhirnya dikebumikan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui, kapan para dokter itu menyatakan Naruko meninggal. Ia tidak tahu.

Tapi, yang ia tahu. Ia berada didepan nisan yang bernama saudara kembarnya, kakak kembarnya, seseorang yang terlihat selalu ceria meskipun ia bersikap dingin padanya. Saudara yang selalu terlihat iri padanya dan saudara yang selalu membuatnya iri.

Ia melihat ibunya menangis histeris didepan makam Naruko. Ia tidak bisa membantu kecuali mengerutkan dahi, kenapa ibunya menangis? Kenapa ia berada di tempat pemakaman? Ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau memberitahunya?

Sehari kemudian, yang ia tahu ia berada di kamar. Ibunya terus menangis di kamar Naruko, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

Ia mentap dinding dengan pandangan kosong. Kenapa beberapa hari ini ia terlihat tidak mengingat dengan benar apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ia lakukan? Ia takut ada yang salah dengannya.

Seharian berada di kamar sama sekali tak membuatnya semakin membaik. Ia terus mendengar suara ibunya yang menangis di kamar Naruto. Ingatan di jalan saat itu terus berulang diotaknya seolah itu adalah film yang menarik.

Saat ia sudah merasa, ia mulai gila. Ia hampir saja loncat dan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya ketika melihat ibunya membuka pintu kamarnya dengan suara _bum_. Ia mengetahui ibunya terlihat berantakan. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang kemarin. Rambutnya acak – acakkan, matanya merah karena tangis yang tak henti. Nafas yang terengah – engah seolah ia baru saja berlari sangat jauh. Dan ia tahu sebuah buku bergambar kelinci putih sebagai cover ditangan ibunya.

Entah bagaimana Naruto merasa perasaan yang tidak enak. Ibunya _hampir_ tidak pernah memasuki kamarnya. Biasanya, ibunya akan memasuki kamarnya untuk menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Dan sekarang, ibunya memasuki kamarnya dengan keadaan itu, hanya satu hal yang pasti. Itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N** :

Oh, ya ampun. Saya kejam yah. #Diserbu. _Gomenne_. Nah, jawab pertanyaan! **Dibaca baik – baik, ya. Supaya tidak ada yang perlu dijawab ulang.**

_**Pertama**_, Kushina melarang Naruto menunjukkan emosinya? _Dijawab chapter depan. XD._

_**Kedua, **_Pairing? _Saya kira ada beberapa readers yang kurang teliti membaca tanya jawab di chapter 3. Silahkan dibaca ulang. _

_**Ketiga,**_ Flashback Naruto vs SasuSaku? _Ternyata masih ada yang kurang teliti baca setiap chapter. Jawabannya sudah saya tampilkan dichapter 1, saya harap flashback itu cukup._

_**Keempat, **_Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan 'Sakura'? _Ya, ampun ini kesalahan saya. Sudah saya perbaiki. Terima kasih._

Nah, mengingat ada yang salah. Apakah readers masih berkenan agar saya melanjutkan fic ini? Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Dan juga **mungkin,** chapter depan adalah ending untuk fic ini. Jadi pastikan tetap mengikuti fic ini. :)

Terima kasih untuk setiap readers yang sudah _review, fav, follow_ atau sekedar membaca. Saya mengagumi komentar anda sekalian. Saya mendapat formula ini dari beberapa Author yang saya harap tidak keberatan saya gunakan disini.

**Review / Fav / Follow **= Semangat = **Update**

Jadi...?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


	5. Chapter 5

Itu terasa- tak ada. Tak ada yang bisa kurasakan.

Apa yang salah?

Kenapa dia tidak merasakan apapun?

**oOo**~

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Mungkin akan sedikit bashing!Kushina, abuse!Naruto, Typo bertaburan, OOC; Don't Like Don't Read.**

**I'am a Robot, Aren't i? © Ru Unni Nisa**

**~oOo~**

Naruto merasa bodoh. Ia hanya diam, menatap horor didepan ibunya yang terlihat seakan ingin pingsan. Namun Naruto tahu, itu hanya terlihat, yang sebenarnya ingin pingsan adalah dirinya.

Ingin sekali ia bisa berlari. Tapi, sepertinya pandangan ibunya yang tajam sudah membuatnya menempel dilantai. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya padanya.

Mata merah ibunya menyempit padanya, menusuk tepat pada jantungnya. Ia dapat merasakan amarah dari ibunya. Apa yang salah dengannya?

Ia melihat ibunya berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto dapat merasakan ia sangat kecil. Seolah langkah ibunya dapat membuatnya goyah. Ia hanya menatap ibunya kosong.

"Kau. Anak yang terkutuk." Naruto dapat mendengar ibunya berdesis tajam. Dan itu _sedikit_ menyakiti hatinya. "Kenapa kau membawa kutukan itu pada keluargaku!" Suaranya yang tiba – tiba naik membuat Naruto hampir melompat, dan ia sedikit gemetar.

Namun, hal itu sudah diketahui oleh Kushina. Hal yang buruk. Dengan seringai yang tak diketahui Naruto. Ia berbalik meninggalkan kamar Naruto tanpa perlu menutupnya.

Naruto mau tak mau menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi ototnya kembali tegang, ketika ia menyadari apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi. Ini benar – benar tidak bagus. Pikirannya panik. Sama sekali tak ada kerja sama untuk memunculkan suatu ide agar ia bebas dari rumah ini. Nafasnya mulai memendek, ketika ia mulai terkena serangan panik.

Dan hanya dalam beberapa saat, Kushina kembali muncul. Ia membawa tongkat baseball yang dulu sering digunakan Kurama dalam bermain. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihatnya.

Naruto berusaha menyeret kakinya untuk mundur. Ia hampir menyentuh ujung tempat tidur ketika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya yang sebelumnya ia mendengar suara _brak_ yang lumayan keras. Ia juga dapat mendengar sesuatu yang patah didalam kakinya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan teriakannya. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya didepan ibunya, bisa – bisa ibunya menjadi semakin gila.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan. Jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu!" Sekali lagi, Naruto merasakan pukulan dikedua kakinya.

"Kau tidak berhak menunjukkannya setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada keluargaku." Kushina berkata dengan terengah. "Kau telah mengutuk suamiku. Suamiku, Minato. Kau membuatnya tidak bisa bangun lagi!" Naruto dapat mendengar suara yang hampir menangis dari ibunya. "Kau membuat Kurama menjauh." Dan kembali pukulan, kini ditubuh bagian kanannya. "Dan sekarang kau membuat Naruko pergi!" Kali ini, pukulannya lebih keras daripada yang lain.

Naruto dapat merasakan rasa besi dimulutnya. Rupanya darah keluar dari bibir bawahnya ketika tubuhnya tumbang. Ia bergetar dilantai. Semua anggota tubuhnya sakit. Kepalanya mulai sakit, ketika ia terjatuh cukup keras.

"Kau membuat anakku pergi. Naruko-ku yang malang. Dia pasti menangis ketakutan." Terdapat bisikan entah apa dari Kushina yang Naruto tak dapat menangkapnya. "Anakku yang malang, kenapa kau harus pergi meninggalkan ibumu ini bersama anak terkutuk." Naruto berusaha menahan tangisnya. Perkataan ibunya menyakiti hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan tanda akan menangis dan sialnya ibunya melihat padanya.

Mata ibunya kembali dengan amarah. Ia kembali mengangkat tongkat baseball itu. "Anakku pasti akan bahagia jika ia bisa sehat, bisa bermain dengan teman – temannya. Dan ini semua adalah gara – gara kau!" Kembali memukul dibagian bawah kaki Naruto. "Kenapa kau harus lahir? Aku sudah bahagia dengan memiliki Kurama dan Naruko. Tidak perlu dengan dirimu. Kau bukanlah apa – apa." Sebuah pukulan.

Dan Naruto tak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Itu sangat menyakitkan, mengetahui ibunya tak pernah menginginkannya. Ingin ia tak pernah ada di dunia. Apakah ayahnya juga seperti itu? Dalam topeng menjaganya, namun didalam hatinya ayahnya ingin ia pergi. Apakah Kurama juga seperti itu?

Dan ia sama sekali tak mengetahui ia tak dapat merasakan kakinya lagi meskipun kakinya dipukul beberapa kali oleh ibunya. Ia hanya merasakan hatinya sakit, perih, hingga akhirnya ia merasa kosong.

Ia mendengar ibunya mendengus cukup keras untuk ia dengar. "Dan kau berfikir, kau bisa pergi dengan Kurama?"

Jantung Naruto seakan ingin berhenti. Bagaimana bisa ibunya mengetahui hal itu?

"Kau kira kau bisa meninggalkanku dalam kehilangan anakku malang, sementara kau bersenang – senang tinggal dan menghasut Kurama untuk meninggalkanku?"

Apa? Itu sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ibunya berfikir seperti itu. Ingin sekali ia menolaknya, namun belum sempat ia mengatakan apa – apa, ia merasakan wajahnya ditendang dengan kaki oleh ibunya.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak berhak untuk bicara. Kau anak terkutuk. Aku menganggapmu mesin. Kau seharusnya menjadi mesin. Jangan sekali kau tidak berprilaku sebagai mesin. Mesin tidak bicara. Kau seharusnya tahu itu." Suara ibunya dingin. Itu menusuk pikirannya, dan membuatnya berfikir apa yang dikatakan ibunya benar.

Kushina mendengus kasar dan menyeringai ketika ia melihat anak tak diinginkan itu mendengarnya dalam diam. Ia berjongkok didepan Naruto yang hanya menatap kosong, seolah ia akan menerima apapun yang dikatakan ibunya untuk mengisi kekosongannya.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah _hal_ yang tak diinginkan, kau adalah beban bagi semua orang, kau hanyalah membuat semua hal menjadi kacau. Kaulah yang bersalah atas semua yang terjadi. Kaulah yang membuat suamiku kecelakaan, kaulah yang membuat Kurama pindah menjauh dariku dan Naruko-ku yang malang." Saat menyebutkan nama Naruko, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Kaulah yang membuat Naruto pergi dan tak kembali kepelukanku ketika ia sendirian. Kaulah membuat hidupku berantakan. Ini semua adalah salahmu."

Naruto hanya diam, terlihat sama sekali tidak merespon. Namun, menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan perkataan ibunya.

"Karena kau bukanlah apa – apa. Kurama tidak akan pernah menjemputmu. Tidak akan pernah membawamu keluar. Kau hanya akan terjebak di rumah ini. Bersamaku. Dan kau akan menebus semua kesalahan dan dosamu." Kushina berbisik lembut.

Mau tak mau, Naruto takut mendengarnya. Bukan karena takut pada ibunya. Tapi, ia takut apa yang dikatakan ibunya adalah benar. Kurama tidak peduli padanya. Kurama sudah melupakannya. Dan Kurama ingin meninggalkkannya dengan ibunya.

Ingin sekali ia menghilang dan-

Kushina sudah lebih dulu menendang Naruto, hingga kepalanya memukul kaki tempat tidur sebelum Naruto bisa berfikir lebih. Dan saat itulah kegelapan menelannya.

...

"_Namikaze!_" Suara itu cukup keras untuk didengar dikantin universitas.

Laki – laki yang sekitar berumur 23 tahun itu menengok dan memberi tatapan tajam pada orang yang memanggilnya. "_Apa?_" Ia berani berkata kasar, mungkin kecuali pada dosennya. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk ditendang keluar dari universitas karena tak bisa mengontrol prilakunya.

Laki – laki yang lebih muda darinya terlihat sedikit ketakutan ketika mendapat tatapan tersebut. Dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Ia mulai bicara dengan ketakutan. "_Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Mr. Jackson, bahwa kau menerima panggilan dari salah satu keluargamu._" Mungkin itu cukup. Itu memang nyata, ia hanya diberi pesan!

Kurama terlihat tidak peduli. Namun, ia segera membereskan bukunya dan dalam diam meminta teman – temannya untuk bisa pergi tanpanya. Ia berbisik terima kasih pada juniornya yang terlihat ketakutan saat ia melewatinya.

Saat pergi menuju tempat administrasi. Pikiran mengenai siapa yang menelpon mengganggunya. Kalau itu adalah Naruto, adiknya pasti akan menelpon melalui ponsel pribadinya bukan melalui sekolah. Ia tertarik dengan kata '_keluargamu_' adalah siapa.

Setelah mengetuk pintu, ia berusaha berbicara sopan. "_Permisi Mr. Jackson. Saya Kurama Namikaze-_" Belum sempat ia bicara, Mr. Jackson sudah menyelanya dengan semangat.

"_Oh ya, Mr. Namikaze. Ada panggilan untukmu. Silahkan diterima."_ Dengan itu Mr. Jackson pergi meninggalkannya berhadapan dengan telepon. Ia menaikkan alisnya, ia memang sering mendengar Mr. Jackson adalah orang ceria tapi aneh. Tak ia sangka, ternyata lebih daripada yang ia bayangkan.

Mengangkat bahu, Kurama mulai mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Hal-_" Lagi, lagi dirinya dipotong. Ingin sekali Kurama berteriak agar lawan bicara bisa diam. Namun, hal itu langsung hilang ketika ia mendengar suara dingin itu.

"_Kurama."_ Itu adalah suara perempuan. Ibunya tidak memiliki nomor kantor Universitas, dan juga nomor pribadinya. Jadi siapa perempuan ini.

"_Bocah. Kau masih disitu?"_ Mata kiri Kurama bergerak. Ia tahu benar siapa perempuan ini.

"Ada apa perempuan tua?" Ia menyalaminya dengan kasar, seperti biasa.

"_Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda."_ Kurama mau tak mau mengerutkan dahinya. _"Kurama. Naruko meninggal, ia kecelakaan."_ Satu kalimat itu membuatnya membeku. Naruko? Adik perempuannya?

"_Cepatlah pulang, Kurama. Dia akan membutuhkanmu."_

Secepat kilat ia langsung menutup teleponnya. Dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mr. Jackson yang terlihat penasaran dengan tingkah Kurama.

...

Naruto hanya diam dikegelapan. Ia duduk dengan menempelkan lututnya didada. Sementara dagunya ia letakkan diatas lutut. Ia bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang seperti sebuah ayunan. Ia sendirian disana. Biasanya ia akan ketakutan. Tapi, entah kenapa ia nyaman dengan kegelapan ini.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Sesuatu yang dingin membasahi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Terutama wajahnya, kakinya kembali ia rasakan ketika sebuah rasa sakit yang tajam menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak mau bergerak karena rasa sakit tersebut.

Naruto bergetar hebat karena kedinginan. Ia membuka salah satu matanya ketika ia melihat ibunya yang berdiri tegak dengan sebuah ember kosong dikakinya. Ini aneh, kenapa hanya mata kirinya yang bisa ia buka sementara mata kanannya terasa lengket. Mata ibunya terlihat lebih dingin daripada kemarin. Naruto tertarik apa yang baru saja ibunya alami saat meninggalkkannya dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Bangun!"

Instan, tubuhnya mengikuti perintah ibunya. Ia mengabaikan penuh rasa sakit yang menyerangnya ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Secepat kilat ia duduk dan bersender dikaki tempat tidur. Ia mengetahui bahwa ada darah kering yang berada dibagian kanan kepalanya dan darah itu melewati mata kanannya yang tertutup oleh darahnya. Nafasnya terengah – engah.

"Huh, kau terlihat buruk." Naruto kembali tertarik, kapan ia bisa terlihat bagus didepan ibunya? _Pertanyaan yang bagus_, pikirnya.

"Kau tahu, aku penasaran kapan Kurama berjanji padamu untuk menjemputmu."

Naruto membeku. Kurama akan membawanya pergi sekitar 4 hari ketika ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi, sekarang ia tidak tahu, tanggal berapa sekarang.

Kushina menyeringai ketika ia mengetahui jawabannya. "Kau pikir dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Tapi, seperti yang aku katakan. Dia sudah tidak peduli padamu. Dia meninggalkanmu. Ini sudah hampir satu minggu sejak- sejak Naruko-ku yang malang meninggal."

Naruto kembali membeku. Benarkah? Sudah selama itu? Dan benarkah Kurama seperti itu? Mau tak mau hal itu membuat pikirannya kembali menggelap. Ia kembali diabaikan. Harapannya kembali hancur. Lagi – lagi oleh orang dewasa.

Sebelum pikirannya yang luas itu bisa pergi terlalu jauh. Ia kembali merasakan rasa sakit dibelakang punggungnya. Ia melihat Kushina yang terlihat menyeringai gila.

"Harapanmu kini sudah hancur. Kini saatnya kau untuk menebus semua dosamu yang membuat keluargaku hancur."

Dengan itu Naruto menutup matanya. Ia tidak bisa kabur. Kakinya sepertinya patah, keduanya. Dan ia menutup matanya sangat erat, ia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Ibunya benar, ia harus menebus dosanya.

...

Secepat kilat, Kurama ikut dalam penerbangan yang paling cepat ke negaranya. Ia benar – benar tidak bisa mengabaikan pikiran negatifnya. Mengenai Naruko, ibunya dan Naruto.

Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Naruto sangat membutuhkannya. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau Naruto terluka. Ingin sekali ia bisa memukul si pilot untuk secepatnya mendarat.

**~oOo~**

Naruto hanya menatap kosong ibunya yang terus memukulnya. Ia juga hanya menatap datar ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut jingga memasuki kamarnya dan berusaha menghentikan ibunya yang terus melawan pemuda itu.

Ibunya tanpa sengaja didorong oleh pemuda itu dan terlihat menangis histeris dan terus mengatakan betapa malang dirinya dan anaknya yang malang, Naruko.

Ia melihat pemuda itu menghampirinya dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut.

"Naruto? _Gaki_?"

Satu panggilan itu membuat Naruto mengenali siapa pemuda ini. Kurama. Kurama! Kurama datang untungnya! Apakah ini mimpi? Tiba – tiba ini terlalu banyak untuknya. Hingga ia tak tahu apa – apa lagi.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu adalah ia mencium bau antiseptik. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Dan ia mendengar suara berkala seperti _tut, tut,_ dan terus berlanjut disampingnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menghalangi dari hidung sampai mulutnya. Penasaran. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat langit – langit putih.

Melihat kesamping dan mengetahui seseorang dengan rambut jingga. Naruto hampir menyentuh rambut itu, ketika tiba – tiba pemiliknya bangun. Mata Naruto melebar tanpa sadar. Itu Kurama! Dengan rambut jingganya!

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa – apa?" Suara Kurama terdengar peduli.

Dan Naruto penasaran kenapa Kurama bisa seperti itu. Sangat lucu melihatnya khawatir. Tapi, Naruto tak menyukai wajah Kurama seperti itu. Ia lebih suka Kurama yang arogan dan selalu menggodanya untuk bertengkar.

Naruto ingat semuanya. Naruko, ibunya dan Kurama. Mau tidak mau Naruto bersyukur, Kurama tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Kurama masih peduli padanya. Kurama masih ingat padanya. Dan Kurama masih ada untuknya.

"Bodoh." Ia berbisik pelan. Sulit untuk mengatakan apapun. Semua peralatan rumah sakit ini sangat mengaganggu.

Ia dapat merasakan Kurama merengkuhnya. _Deja vu. _Neneknya pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kurama. Ia merasakan tangan Kurama menuntun kepalanya untuk dapat bersandar di bahunya. Dan tangan itu mulai mengelus pelan punggungnya, berhati – hati agar dirinya tidak merasakan sakit.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan menjemputmu? Kenapa kau selalu menarik perhatian masalah, heh, _gaki?_" Suara arogan Kurama membuatnya tenang.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. "Bodoh. Bodoh."

Kurama terus menenangkan adiknya ketika ia mengetahui sesuatu yang basah dibahunya. Kurama membeku, Naruto menangis. Ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali Naruto menangis. Kurama semakin merengkuh Naruto erat, namun tak membuat Naruto merasa sakit. Kurama merasakan pipinya basah. Air mata. Biarlah, ia biarkan kali ini ia menangis. Biarkan dirinya menangis bersama Naruto. Adik satu – satu yang ia miliki.

"Kau masih ingin tetap tinggal bersamaku, bukan?"

"Bodoh." Dan dengan itu, Kurama tak mendengar suara Naruto lagi, ia mengetahui Naruto tertidur kelelahan. Dengan ramah, ia membaringkan Naruto dan dan menyelimutinya sampai dagu. Ia kembali duduk dan melihat wajah Naruto yang tidur dengan tenang.

"Bodoh."

**THE END**

**A/N :**

Oh my god! Saya kejam! Tolong, jangan hajar saya! Sebelum itu saya punya penawaran untuk para readers. _**Adakah yang ingin tambahan chapter?**__ Chapter itu berisi Epilog dan sudut pandang Kurama._

Ada yang mau? Atau cukup sampai disini?

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk :**

Semua yang sudah Review, Fav, Follow dan yang membaca. Kalian semua mendapat pelukan penuh dari para pemain. Dan khusus dari saya. _Oh, saya suka review kalian. _**Hug!**

So, bagaimana dengan suara anda?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


	6. Chapter Bonus dan Epilog

_** Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk :**_

Scsclouds ; KeyName ; Light luca ; dany ; 123 ; pyon ; Guest ; Drak Yellow ; Kurama nii-sama ; demorarion ; dwi2 ; black storm ; opek. Zesyu ; deEsQuare ; Ayuni Yukinojo ; fatayahn ; budey s. Reydit ; samsulae29 ; Nokia 7610 ; hime koyuki 099 ; bohdong. palacio ; ahmadbima27 ; Dark Namikaze Ryu ; Ntoe D Uzumaki dan asmi ajja.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Mungkin akan sedikit bashing!character, OOC; Don't Like Don't Read.**

**I'am a Robot, Aren't i? © Ru Unni Nisa**

**~oOo~**

Anak laki – laki berambut jingga gelap itu duduk sendirian di taman. Ia hanya bermain ayunan dalam diam. Tak ada yang mau duduk disampingnya karena ia terkenal dengan kekasaran etika. Ia mengangkat bahu, ia tak peduli orang berkata apa.

Ia hanya menatap keluarganya yang berada ditempat yang lebih ramai. Orang tuanya mengajak anak – anaknya untuk pergi ke taman karena akhir pekan. Ia hanya ikut, _toh_, di rumah ia bosan.

Anak laki – laki berumur sekitar 12 tahun itu memperhatikan dalam diam kegiatan keluarganya. Ia tidak suka tempat ramai seperti itu. Menyusahkan, berisik, dan sangat konyol. Berlari – lari hingga jatuh dan menangis pada akhirnya dipangkuan sang ibu. Hah! Dia ingin tertawa maniak didepan anak itu.

Dia melihat pada satu – satunya anak laki – laki yang berambut pirang. Anak itu lebih muda darinya. Tentu saja! Anak pirang itu adalah adiknya. Tidak mungkin, anak pirang itu lebih tua darinya. Konyol!

Ia mengetahui adik laki – lakinya yang bernama Naruto terlihat senang bermain dengan anak tetangga mereka. Uchiha Sasuke, bersama dengan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi – yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Ia melihat beberapa anak lain yang juga ikut bermain dengan mereka. Namun, ia lebih memperhatikan Naruto terlihat senang dengan gadis berambut merah muda.

Hah! Merah muda! Konyol, warna permen kapas. **[Unni: Warna rambutmu juga konyol, Kyuu... _ Kurama: Aku tidak dengar. *Watados]**

Saat itu ia melihat anak berambut pirang lain, siapa lagi kalau bukan adik perempuannya, kakak kembar Naruto, Naruko. Ia melihat Naruko memperhatikan Naruto dan yang lainnya bermain sementara dirinya hanya duduk bersama ayah dan ibunya. Melihat dengan pandangan iri dan tidak suka. Anak berambut jingga itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Yup! Menangis dipangkuan ibunya. Menyedihkan. Dasar anak – anak. **[Unni: Um...Kyuu, kamu tidak sadar kalau kamu juga anak – anak? _ Kurama : Diam! _ Unni : *Kabur]**

Dia baru akan mencibir Naruko ketika ia mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya. "Kurama! Cepat kembali, kita akan pulang!"

Kurama menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Dia ingin menjadi seorang dewasa dan tidak perlu disuruh seperti anak kecil seperti ini. Kesinilah. Kesanalah. Melakukan inilah. Melakukan itulah. Menyebalkan.

Dalam diam, Kurama berjalan dibelakang Naruto yang terlihat mencari celah untuk melambaikan tangan dan berteriak untuk bermain lagi besok. Kurama mau tak mau menyeringai kecil. Betapa naive masa anak – anak.

Malam setelah makan malan. Ia beranjak untuk ke kamar. Setidaknya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya. Saat itulah ia mendengar diskusi dari ayah dan ibunya di dapur. Kurama mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak peduli. Seorang dewasa tidak akan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Oh, dan betapa menyesalnya ia ketika ia tidak mempunyai rasa penasaran itu.

Keesokannya, ia kembali diajak ke taman. Namun, ia sudah memiliki rencana untuk pergi ke toko buku membeli beberapa peralatan sekolahnya. Setelah berjanji demi sikap kedewasaan, akhirnya ayahnya melepaskannya untuk menjalankan rencananya dan menyusul keluarganya pergi ke taman.

Kurama sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka sangat memaksakannya untuk pergi ke taman. Sementara ia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman untuk bisa diajak bermain disana. Kembali mengangkat bahu. Seorang dewasa akan menjalani apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

Ketika ia tiba dan kembali menempati tempat favoritnya. Melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat Naruko dapat bermain dengan anak – anak yang lain. Permainan yang tidak terlalu membuang tenaganya sehingga jantungnya tidak akan menjadi salah.

Ia mengerutkan dahi. Mengetahui sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak benar, dan seolah – olah ada yang ia lupakan. Kurama memutar otaknya. Ia mengabsen satu – persatu anak – anak yang ia ingat kemarin.

Hem...Beberapa anak yang tak ia kenal, kemudian ada Uchiha bersaudara, si anak perempuan berambut permen kapas, adik perempuannya, adik-

Oh, itu dia. Adik laki – lakinya, Naruto. Pantas ada yang hilang. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tak melihat Naruto dimanapun. Kemana Naruto pergi? Meskipun Naruto adalah anak yang _sedikit_ terlalu bersemangat. Ia tahu Naruto tidak akan keluar batas sampai menghilang seperti itu.

Meloncat turun. Ia segera menanyakan pada orang tuanya.

"Kurama, sayang. Naruto ada di rumah, kamu tenang saja. Dia sepertinya sedang senang didalam rumah. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Ibunya menjawab dengan tenang. Meskipun begitu ia tetap tidak suka dipanggil 'sayang'. _Hell_, dia sudah 12 tahun. Panggilan itu hanya untuk anak – anak, dia sudah dewasa.

Tapi, sekarang Kurama cemberut ketika ia merasakan tangan ayahnya mengacak rambut jingganya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya, ketika ia melihat mata ayahnya yang terlihat khawatir dan tidak tenang. Ayahnya memberikan senyum yang tidak pasti.

Itu salah, ayahnya biasanya memberikan senyum yang menenangkan. Bukan sebaliknya. Kurama mengangguk, seolah ia mengerti kegelisahan ayahnya.

"Kaa-_san_, aku ingin pulang duluan." Kurama melihat ibunya dan dengan cepat menambahkan ketika ia melihat ibunya tidak rela. "Aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku sebelum aku mendapat detensi karena tidak mengerjakannya."

Dengan itu ia tahu, ibunya melepaskannya.

Dengan cepat Kurama berlari, ia menahan erat tas kecil berisi peralatan sekolahnya. Jarak taman sampai rumah tidaklah begitu jauh hanya sekitar beberapa blok. Begitu sampai di rumah dan memutar knop pintu. Ia hampir memukul dahinya dengan telapak tangannya ketika ia lupa meminta kunci.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Naruto ada di rumah, dia pastinya memiliki kunci rumah. Dengan cepat dan keras ia mulai memukul pintu. "Naruto? Buka pintunya! Naruto!"

"Kurama-_niichan_! Disini gelap! Tolong Naru! Naru takut gelap! Kurama-_niichan_!"

Jantung Kurama bergerak keras. Ia dapat mendengar Naruto menangis. Ia tahu, Naruto takut gelap. Ia harus segera masuk kalau tidak adiknya akan terkena serangan panik. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kurama berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia tidak punya kunci. Teriakan Naruto barusan membuktikan dia tidak punya kunci. Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke taman. Terlalu banyak membuang waktu.

Dengan terburu – buru ia melihat sekeliling dan terpaku pada tas belanjaannya. Secepatnya ia segera membongkar belanjaannya, teriakan Naruto membuat pikirannya berkabut. Ketika ia menemukan penjepit kertas yang ia beli. Ia segera memodifikasi untuk bisa diotak – otik dan membuka pintu. Begitu pintu bisa terbuka, Kurama tidak memperdulikan suara _bang_ dari pintu yang ia buka dengan keras dan segera berlari menuju kamar adiknya yang dekat dengan ruang tamu.

Kembali membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan _bang_ yang cukup nyaring. Kurama segera melihat sekeliling dan terpaku disudut kamar, Naruto duduk dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Naruto!" Ia segera menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya.

Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto kaku hingga akhirnya kembali relaks dan mulai menangis. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang bergetar karena takut. Benar saja, Naruto takut. Ia bahkan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika melihat kamar Naruto yang sangat gelap dengan hadirnya suhu dingin yang mengganggu.

Apanya yang senang didalam rumah? Mau tak mau ia memikirkan kembali perkataan ibunya.

...

Itu sudah hampir 2 tahun ketika insiden Naruto yang terkunci di rumah. Kurama merasa dirinya menjadi lebih tak peduli pada orang tuanya, mungkin terutama ibunya. Ia mungkin masih menghormati ayahnya, namun ia masih kaget dengan sikap ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak berbuat apa – apa.

Hal itu juga membuatnya menjadi lebih _protective_ pada Naruto daripada Naruko, yang memiliki semua perhatian ayah dan ibunya. Ia sering menolak ajakan Naruko yang terlihat ingin bermain dengannya.

Ia juga mengetahui, Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam dan terlihat takut untuk melihat pada ibunya. Mau tidak mau, ia tertarik apa yang dikatakan ibunya pada Naruto.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Oktober. Ulang tahun kedua adiknya. Ia sudah menyiapkan dua buah gantungan tas yang sama berbentuk rubah dan bisa diberi nama. Ia memang tidak bisa menghasilkan uang banyak, tapi setidaknya ia bisa memberikan hadiah dengan uang ia tabung.

Ketika ia sampai di rumah, Kurama sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat tak ada dekorasi. Setiap tahun ibunya _pasti_ menyiapkan dekorasi yang berlebihan, menurutnya. Dan Naruto dan Naruko terlihat belum pulang. Rumah masih kosong.

Kurama tertarik. Apa mereka merayakannya tanpa kehadirannya? _Well_, Kurama berpikir ketika ia duduk di sofa dan melepaskan tasnya. Itu tidak mengejutkan, ibunya bahkan lupa dengan ulang tahunnya tahun ini, ketika Naruko meminta sepeda.

Ketika ia hampir menutup kamarnya. Telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan malas, ia mengangkatnya dan mengetahui itu adalah ayahnya.

"_Kurama, apa Naruto belum pulang?" _Kurama mengerutkan dahi, suara ayahnya terdengar gugup. Sebenarnya, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, tapi pertanyaannya. Apa – apaan dengan pertanyaan itu?

Ia melirik jam dinding. Ini sudah hampir jam 6 sore. "Belum." Kurama menjawab datar. Ia menyimpitkan matanya, mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya ayahnya akan katakan.

"_Um...bisa kau jemput, Naruto? Sepertinya dia ma-"_ Kurama langsung menutup teleponnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak peduli, jika teleponnya rusak atau harus meminta maaf. Ia terlalu geram dengan kenyataan yang ia peroleh. Naruto ditinggal. Sendiri. Lagi.

Dengan cepat ia segera berpakaian dan meninggalkan rumahnya untuk segera mendapatkan Naruto. Ketika sampai di sekolah, ia mengetahui sekolah tanpa pagar itu sudah kosong. Dan ia mendengar seseorang yang sedang menangis disudut ruang kelas.

Tanpa takut, Kurama berlari menuju kelas Naruto dan menemukan adiknya kembali duduk disudut ruang dan menangis dalam diam. Ini sudah dua kalinya, ia melihat Naruto seperti ini. Itu membuat dirinya merasakan entah apa namanya untuk bersumpah melindungi Naruto.

Ia segera menemani Naruto untuk tidur di kamar setelah mereka pulang. Naruto tidur lumayan cepat karena kelelahan. Ia memasang gantungan tas rubah itu ditas kesayangan Naruto, dan satunya ia pasang untuk ia sendiri. Ia melupakan kehadiran adiknya perempuannya.

Itu sudah melewati tengah malam ketika Kurama bangun dan mengetahui suara mesin mobil yang berhenti didepan rumahnya. Ketika ia memastikan Naruto tidur dengan nyaman tanpa diganggu, Kurama segera keluar kamar.

Dalam diam ia melihat orang tuanya keluar dari kamar Naruko yang dekat dengan kamar kedua orang tuanya. "Sudah cukup bersenang – senangnya?" Kurama berdesis tajam pada orang tuanya. Ia dapat melihat keduanya membeku, tak menyangka dirinya belum tidur.

"Kurama, sayang. Kenapa kamu belum tidur? Ini sudah larut." Ia melihat ibunya mengerutkan dahi ketika ia melihat padanya.

Gigi Kurama mengadu. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya bertingkah seolah semuanya normal? "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau Naruto sendiri ketakutan?"

"Oh, maafkan kami Kurama. Kami benar – benar tidak ingat. Saat itu Naruko ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya di luar, dan kami sangat sibuk." Ayahnya berusaha menjelaskannya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas penyesalan di wajah ayahnya.

"Sangat sibuk, sampai kalian lupa anak kalian yang lain dan yang lainnya juga berulang tahun hari ini." Kurama mencibir.

Mata ibunya menyimpit. Terlihat tidak suka dengan nada yang ia gunakan. "Namikaze Kurama! Kami tidak mengajarimu berkata seperti itu pada orang yang seharusnya kamu hormati."

Kurama memutar bola matanya. "Ya akan kulakukan jika mereka adalah orang yang memang patut kuhormati."

"Kurama kamu tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu." Ayahnya berusaha menenangkan perkelahian yang mungkin akan muncul.

"Siapa yang peduli." Dengan itu ia kembali ke kamar Naruto. "Siapa yang peduli. Kalian hanya peduli pada anak kesayangan kalian, dan mengabaikan yang lainnya." Kurama berbisik disela nafasnya.

...

Hingga dua tahun berikutnya, situasi di rumah Namikaze sama sekali tak membaik. Ibunya terlihat hanya fokus pada Naruko, meskipun kadang menanyakan kabar pada Kurama, tapi ibunya tidak pernah terlihat peduli dengan Naruto. Dan itu membuat Kurama semakin salah. Dan ayahnya berusaha menjadi penengah.

Minato tahu, Naruto terlihat sakit. Tentu saja, hujan – hujanan selama pulang sekolah sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Ketika ia tahu, kondisi Naruto semakin parah. Minato berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit dimana ibunya sebagai kepala rumah sakit.

Kushina terlihat tidak merelakannya pergi dengan alasan hujan, namun Minato sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kondisi Naruto yang mengkhawatirkannya. Ia sudah merasa bersalah telah mengabaikannya selama ini. Biarkan dirinya setidaknya membawa Naruto ke kondisi yang lebih baik.

Namun, seharusnya ia menuruti perkataan Kushina. Hujan deras itu sama sekali tidak membantu ketika ia menyetir. Ia sering melirik pada Naruto yang terlihat tidak nyaman berbaring di kursi penumpang. Itu membuat dirinya semakin resah. Sayangnya itulah yang membuatnya menjadi salah. Kecelakaan yang membuatnya kehilangan nyawa dan kondisi Naruto semakin parah dengan beberapa luka. Tapi setidaknya, Naruto sudah aman di rumah sakit.

...

Kurama mendengar pesan terakhir Minato pada Kushina. Itu membuatnya merasa bersalah mengenai sikapnya pada ayahnya yang hanya ingin keluarganya kembali utuh.

"_Jangan abaikan Naruto."_

Namun, bodoh! Hal itulah yang membuat keadaan menjadi semakin buruk. Kushina memang tidak mengabaikan Naruto. Tapi, mengabaikan lebih baik daripada sekarang. Ketika Kurama tidak ada, Kushina akan memerintahkan apapun pada Naruto. Menanamkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dalam bentuk lisan.

Kurama tidak ingin mengetahui lagi. Ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dengan maksud ibunya mungkin akan lebih mengetahui Naruto saat dirinya tidak ada.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa pemikirannya dan tindakannya hanya memperparah keadaan.

...

Jantung Kurama berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendengar bahwa Naruko meninggal. Adiknya meninggal, bagaimana bisa ia tidak bersama adiknya dan justru meninggalkan kenangan yang buruk terhadap adiknya. Waktu kecil, ia sering menengok kedua adik bayinya dan berjanji dalam hati untuk menjaga dan menyayangi mereka. Tapi, ia gagal, Sangat gagal.

Namun, jantungnya hampir saja jatuh ketika Tsunade mengatakan _dia_ membutuhkannya. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud neneknya. Naruto. Pikiran negatifnya merajalela. Kushina tidak akan hidup tenang tanpa anak kesayangannya. Cukup satu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan yang lainnya. Ia tidak mau gagal yang kedua kalinya dalam satu hari. Itu benar – benar konyol dan sama sekali bukan tindakan orang dewasa.

Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan kelasnya. Dan segera membawa barang – barangnya yang sudah ia pak karena seharusnya dalam beberapa hari ia akan menjemput Naruto. Namun, nampaknya itu dipercepat.

Selama perjalanan itu ia hanya bisa mengutuk keadaan untuk tidak menjadi lebih salah lagi.

...

Kurama hanya diam menatap saudara satu – satunya yang ia miliki kini terbaring tak bergerak. Beberapa mesin medis menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia tak berani membangunkan adiknya yang sedang bermimpi tenang. Ia tidak berhak. Ini semua salahnya. Andaikan ia tidak pergi semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ia hampir kehilangan adiknya yang lainnya. _Hampir_. Dan ia masih merasakan jantungnya yang bergerak sangat cepat, seolah itu adalah bom waktu yang akan meledak ketika ia terlambat sedetik saja sampai di rumah.

_Damn_. Seorang dewasa seharusnya tidak memiliki pikiran buruk seperti itu. Itu konyol.

Ia tak mengetahui kalau ia tertidur. Ia bangun ketika ia merasakan pergerakan di ranjang Naruto. Matanya melebar ketika mengetahui adiknya sudah sadar. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa – apa?"

Kepalanya terinjak pikirannya. Pertanyaan konyol, yang seharusnya seorang dewasa mengetahui jawabannya. Tentu saja Naruto apa – apa! Lihat saja semua luka ini! Dan apa yang terjadi dengan kakinya! Kakinya!

Ia melihat Naruto berbisik. Namun, tubuhnya bertindak tanpa ia perkiraan. Ia memeluknya seolah Naruto sedang berada dalam kegelapan. Menenangkannya seperti belasan tahun yang lalu. Semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat bagi Kurama ketika ia merasakan Naruto menangis dibahunya. Oh, dia mendapatkan adiknya kembali. Adiknya! Dan ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Seorang dewasa tidak akan gagal dalam janjinya selama tiga kali. Itu kony-

"Bodoh."

Ah, itu adalah kata yang tepat saat ini. Ia berbisik setelah membaringkan Naruto yang terlelap. Betapa bodohnya dia. Dan betapa bodohnya hidup yang mereka jalani. Setidaknya satu kata bodoh itu dapat mengingatkannya untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahannya yang dulu. Meninggalkan Naruto. Itu bodoh, dan konyol.

**~oOo~**

**Epilog**

Suara kursi roda yang didorong itu memenuhi koridor. Diiringi dengan beberapa langkah kaki, perjalanan mereka ditemani dengan teriakan gila, tangis, senang, amarah dan bisikan aneh. Selama itu mereka menuju salah satu ruang sel.

Ruang sel itu sama seperti yang lainnya. Hanya saja yang didalamnya hanya ada seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang tak terurus. Menggendong sebuah boneka perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang. Dan berbisik menyanyikan nina bobo.

"Bagaimana?" Seorang laki – laki dewasa berambut jingga yang menahan kursi roda itu bertanya pelan pada dokter yang menemaninya. Pandangannya tak lepas pada wanita yang terlihat tidak mengetahui kehadiran mereka. Sibuk mengurus boneka pirang itu.

"Maaf, Namikaze-san. Tapi ibu anda sama sekali tidak ada perubahan." Dokter pria itu terlihat peduli dengan pasiennya.

"Tak bisakah kita merawatnya di rumah, Kyuu?" Remaja berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi roda terlihat tidak tega dengan ibunya. Ibunya sendirian didalam sana. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan sendirian itu. Dan itu sangat- menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_. Tapi, kami selalu memastikan pasien dalam keadaan aman ketika mereka dirawat di rumah."

Pernyataan sang dokter membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Ia sedikit tegang ketika ia merasakan ibunya menghampirinya dengan penasaran. Ia juga merasakan Kurama bersiaga untuk menjauhkannya dari ibunya.

"Ah. Kamu mirip dengan anakku. Siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar dari orang yang normal.

"Na-Naruto." Menelan ludahnya, tak dapat ia elak, ia sedikit takut. Ia masih trauma kejadian itu dikamarnya.

"Naruto?" Ibunya berbisik mimpi. "Namamu mirip juga dengan anakku. Namanya Naruko. Apa kalian bersaudara?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Naruto terkejut. Pandangannya mengabur, air matanya mengendap keluar ketika ia mendengar ibunya mengetahui keberadaannya. Itu adalah hal yang sudah lama ia inginkan. Kehadirannya sebagai saudara Naruko dan Kurama. Bukan seseorang yang tak diinginkan. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang?

Sebelum ia menjawab. Kurama sudah menghentikannya. "Jangan mengejutkannya, Naruto." Naruto mengangguk. Ini sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada ibunya ketika ia merasakan Kurama mendorong kursi rodanya untuk menjauh.

Ketika mereka keluar, Tsunade sudah menunggunya. Ia mengetahui sesuatu menyenangkan hati Naruto. "Bocah, jangan bilang senyummu itu adalah sesuatu yang bersifat masalah."

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa. Tak memperdulikan Tsunade yang terlihat bingung. Dengan bantuan Kurama, dirinya duduk dikursi penumpang bersama neneknya. Dan mereka meninggalkan ibu mereka, percaya pada keahlian dokter di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Selama perjalanan, Tsunade mengetahui Naruto terlihat menendangkan sesuatu sambil melihat keluar jendela. Ia tersenyum, ini sudah sangat lama Naruto terlihat menikmati hidupnya. Ia melirik pada kaki Naruto yang terlihat kurus dan lemah yang tertutup dengan celananya yang panjang. Tentu, karena pukulan Kushina yang utamanya pada kaki dan patah yang terlalu signifikan. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus menerima dirinya yang tak bisa lagi berjalan. Setidaknya tanpa tongkat atau kursi roda.

Ketika mereka tiba, Tsunade membantu Kurama menaikkan Naruto di kursi roda. Mereka segera berjalan menuju pemakaman anggota keluarga mereka. Jiraiya, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Naruko. Makam mereka bersebelahan. Itu menguntungkan Naruto agar tidak berpindah terlalu jauh.

Selama berdo'a. Naruto tersenyum. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia dapat merasakan betapa irinya Naruko ketika melihatnya berlari. _Well_, Naruto benar – benar tak bisa berlari. Dan ia kembali ingat pada kata terakhir Naruko saat itu.

"_Gomen nasai. Sayonara."_

Naruto mengerutkan dahi dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Ia tidak berfikir mengenai permintaan maaf Naruko. Tapi, selama ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa membenci saudara kembarnya, Naruko adalah saudaranya, kakak kembarnya. Tak ada alasan untuk dia membenci Naruko.

Ketika ia memikirkannya. Angin sepertinya mengerti, melewatinya dengan lembut membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang pelan. Ia membuka matanya, dan melihat langit. Tiba – tiba saja, ia menengok ke kanan dan melihat Naruko disamping ayahnya dan Jiraiya, kakeknya. Melambaikan tangan, ia berbisik.

"_Sayonara_."

Dan angin kembali membawa suaranya menuju Naruko hingga suaranya dan Naruko, ayahnya dan Jiariya menghilang.

**THE END (Kali ini beneran yang terakhir)**

**A/N** :

Ya, ampun. Saya merasa kaku ketika membaca ulang. Ini adalah fic Hurt/Comfort saya yang pertama. Saya harap tidak terlalu mengganggu.

Ok! Saya harap chapter ini cukup. Ini adalah chapter paling banyak diantara yang lain sebagai permintaan maaf saya dengan ending yang kemarin.

Yosh! Saatnya syukuran. Ayo makan – makan! Ada Sega Jamblang, Empal Gentong, Serabi, Docang, Es Cendol-

**Kurama : **Itu cuman makanan Cirebon.

**Unni :** Biarin #Blee... Emang siapa yang suruh kamu kesini?

**Kurama :** Loh? Pemain dapet jatah makan, kan?

**Unni** **:** Gak ada buat kamu. Semuanya buat readers dan Naruto-_kun_. Soalnya dia yang paling menderita disini.

**Naruto :** Whoa! Makanannya buat aku? Yosh! Ayo readers kita makan – makan. Tinggalkan Kyuu sendiri.

**Kurama :** Kamu jahat Naruto. *Diabaikan.

**Unni & Naruto :** _Thank's_, Kyuu!

Yosh! Lupakan Kurama yang drama queen. Sekarang ucapan terima kasihku. Ini adalah yang sudah review, favorite dan follow :

Blukang Blarak ; Cao Coa-chan ; Contractor BK 201 ; Dark Namikaze Ryu ; Haruno FARA Yuki ; Jigoku no arashi ; Kristoper ; Mr. Translators ; Namika Rahma ; Natsuyakiko32 ; Nokia 7610 ; Pajar Juventini ; Red. Dragon. Emperor97 ; TheBrownEyes'129 ; Vin'DieseL No Giza ; Vipris ; Zara Zahra ; ahmadbima27 ; ai airin ; akai girl ; anginmasadepan470 ; ardian. ajjh. 5 ; arrobeys. likeuzhyu ; black strom ; detri. setya ; fatayahn ; hime namikaze ; kurama nii-sama ; leontujuhempat ; opek. zesyu ; robyzek ; 2nd silent reader ; NaraZee ; Ukeri ; Uzumaki Shizuka ; ; claire nunnaly ; mitsuka sakurai ; son of satan ; uchiha kagami ; yeruyerudaru ; BluE chikusodo ; ryuu 123 ; joko. siswanto. 319452 ; tamu ; taka no me ; Hikari ; thor94 ; samsulae29 ; YonaNobunaga ; asimuchiha ; mifta. Cinya ; WTBIXyeL427 ; dikdik717 ; light luca ; kitsune ; silent reader ; black storm ; Drack Yellow ; bohdong. palacio ; 15w4nd10000 ; Mangekyooo JumawanBluez ; Blue-senpai ; Namikaze Sholkhan ; dany ; semua Guest.

Ini multichap pertama yang sudah complete. Terima kasih banyak (Membungkuk bersama para pemain).

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign-**_

Eet! Kata siapa udahan! Ada **Omake **bonus!

**Omake**

Pagi yang cerah untuk SMA KONOHAGAKURE. Dan- tenang. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlangsung lama sejauh seorang remaja pirang yang duduk di kursi memasuki kelasnya yang sudah ia tinggal beberapa minggu selama berobat.

Saat didepan pintu kelasnya yang tertutup. Naruto menarik dan mengeluarkan nafasnya, berusaha untuk tenang. Ia agak gugup untuk kembali sekolah, setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada teman – temannya pada hari itu (itu adalah hari dichapter 1). Bersikap dingin dan tak peduli. Oh, itu bukan _gue banget_. Topengnya retak saat Kurama berjanji dia akan membawanya ke Inggris bersamanya.

Kembali menarik nafas, Naruto bersiap membuka pintu. Ia sudah berencana apa yang akan ia lakukan. Berteriak salam, meminta maaf dan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Cukup dengan berfikir, itu bukanlah dirinya. Dirinya adalah orang yang bertindak – mungkin tanpa berfikir.

Dari sudut pandang pembaca, akan terlihat Naruto membuka dengan sangat perlahan. Namun, entah kenapa ketika ia membuka setengah dan pintu langsung bergeser terbuka seolah itu ada angin yang membukanya. Dan Naruto hanya diam _melongo_ dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh.

"_OKAERI_, NARUTO!"

Teriakan itulah yang membuatnya tak berkutik. Ia melihat semua teman sekelasnya mengenakan topi kerucut seolah sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Dia bilang semua? _Well_, itu benar. Semua murid, termasuk Gaara, Uchiha, Neji dan mungkin Shikamaru yang terlihat sedang berusaha untuk tidur. Beberapa guru ia yang ia kenal dekat, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei DAN Ibiki-sensei! Sebenarnya ada apa?

Ketika ia tiba – tiba merasa seseorang mendorong kursi rodanya, ia melihat Gaara yang berbisik dengan wajah tak rela, tapi- senang?

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menghajar Kakashi-sensei karena ia memasang topi konyol ini. Jadi pasang senyum bodohmu demi keselamatan Kakashi-sensei."

Tanpa sadar, mulut Naruto bergerak menjadi senyuman lebar, seperti biasanya ia di sekolah. Namun kali ini bukanlah topeng yang bergerak. Ini senyum asli dirinya.

Ia melihat Sasuke, Sakura dan Kiba meminta maaf padanya karena bersikap kasar. Ini membuatnya rindu dengan sekolah. Melihat Sasuke meminta maaf dengan gaya Uchiha-nya. Sakura yang hampir menangis. Dan Kiba dengan gaya santainya, dimana Akamaru akan menggonggong, meminta majikannya untuk serius.

Ia penasaran ketika ia memberitahu yang lainnya tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Tak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau tidak sekarang, ia tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Um, _guys_." Dengan itu semunya sunyi. "Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengucapkan Selamat Tinggal." Dan semakin sunyi. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku akan tinggal dengan Kurama di Inggris." Sangat sunyi, bahkan angin tidak mau bergerak.

Naruto hampir menunduk, ketika ia hampir jatuh terloncat.

"NANI?!"

Suara itu bergema di sekolah. Ia yakin, bahkan menyayangi speaker sekolah. Naruto tertawa keras ketika ia melihat respon dari semua orang. Hinata yang pingsan dengan Neji yang menahannya, Sakura yang terlihat ingin menumbangkan pohon dalam sekali pukul, Kiba sudah hampir seputih bulu Akamaru, Ino mengangkat poninya memastikan telinganya berfungsi baik, lingkaran hitam disekeliling mata Gaara memutih, Kakashi-sensei yang menjatuhkan buku kau-tahu-buku-apa-itu, karet pengikat rambut Iruka-sensei putus, Ibiki-sensei hanya mengangkat alisnya, DAN Sasuke, rahangnya jatuh dengan sangat tidak-Uchiha-sekali.

Ketika semua orang mendengar Naruto tertawa keras. Mereka langsung menghela nafas lega dan ikut tertawa. Sebagian lainnya hanya tersenyum. _Well_, itu terus berlangsung hingga Naruto mematahkannya menjadi lebih sunyi daripada yang lain.

"Aku serius."

Dan tak ada yang berani bernafas.

**FINISH**

Beniat, memberikan review terakhir untuk fic ini?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
